Seeing the Past
by The-Two-Way-Mirrors
Summary: Ivy Jones had been helping the Order clean up Grimmauld Place when she came across something that changed her view of the past. She could always see the future but now she'll be taking a dip into the past that Sirius holds truly dear. Collab Em and D :3
1. Seeing the Past Part 1

Seeing the Past

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Ivy Jones had been helping the Order clean out Grimmauld Place when she came across something that changed her view of the past. A journal (*cough*diary*cough*) of back in 1977-1981. While dealing with a slippery Slytherin, she finds herself compatible with a certain deceased Abigail Potter. When she wants questions answered, she turns to the person who truly never got over the death. Ivy always got to see the future, but now she'll be taking that dip into the past that Sirius holds truly dear.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Clearing the dust <strong>

* * *

><p><em>'It would be curious to discover who it is to whom one writes in a diary. Possibly to some mysterious personification of one's own identity.' -Beatrice Webb<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy<strong>

"Pssst," A familiar voice hissed from close behind me, making me jump and shocking me from the books I was lazily sorting through, almost making me drop the heavy tome I had been scrutinizing on my bare toe.

Confused I turned away from the dusty bookshelf I had been instructed to inspect and still clutching the green covered hardback, entitled 'Toujours Pur: A History of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black', I spotted Fred and George standing by a nearby open wardrobe. Pretending to be sifting through the clothes and objects stashed in there the twins shot meaningful, raised eyebrow looks in my direction, discreetly jerking their heads to the side as though beckoning me forwards. I frowned in question, knowing I still had a lot of pompous, pure blood literature to sort through before dinner, however at my querying gaze they only redoubled their efforts to get me to come to them and widened their eyes at me purposefully, before going back to scrapping coat hangers along the wardrobe railing and looking innocent. Wondering at all their secrecy and curious as to what they wanted, it was impossible not be when these two were concerned; I glanced at Harry, who was knelt down rummaging through an old trunk next to my bookshelf and had also been summoned by the twins. Harry shrugged and got to his feet, though Fred cleared his throat loudly at the motion and George shook his head, I turned to share a look with a bewildered Harry, okay, I thought, we had to be discreet then. Feigning absentmindedness Harry walked forwards casually, strolling along beside the bookshelf and inspecting the titles as he went, the twins nodded their approval of this and when Harry reached my side, collectively the four of us looked over our shoulders.

At the other side of the guest room, one of the many previously unexplored guest rooms in Grimmauld Place, were the others, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Mrs Weasley who, like we were supposed to be, were absorbed in the task of cleaning the room out and making it fit for human habitation. Well, some were more absorbed than others, it was apparent that Ron was fast getting irritated, we had been cleaning for hours and had been doing the same practically every day since we arrived here and it was getting tedious now, especially for Ron, who was huffing and puffing and had asked his mother five times already when dinner was going to be. However, none of them seemed to be aware of our little gathering, which was obviously the twins' aim.

"We've got something to show you," Fred whispered slyly as he subtly shifted closer to us along with George, mischievous grins present on the faces of both brothers. Interested and wary both I allowed myself a smile and lent forwards.

"What?" I asked as Harry, who knew the twins' amusing perchance for rule breaking as well as I did, looked over at the two eagerly.

"A new sweet…" George answered with a glint in his eye.

"…a kind of… addition, to the Skiving Snackboxes…" Fred continued with the same glimmer in his own blue gaze.

"…only these are something special and you wouldn't want to use them on yourself." George elaborated, sharing a knowing smirk with his twin as he rummaged through his pockets. "May we present our latest invitation in comedy confectionary, Bang, Bang, Bon Bons?" George whispered as, with a flourish, he produced a bag of sweets.

"What do they do?" Harry asked, just as intrigued as I was by their obvious excitement and knowing this was sure to be worth a laugh.

"Allow us to demonstrate." Fred said with a wink before taking the sugar coated toffees from George and offering them to us, shaking the bag invitingly and sporting a highly raised eyebrow and a smirk. At first I thought he expected us to try one, in which case he was off his rocker because there was no way I was accepting ANYTHING the twins offered me, I wasn't stupid, however when he suddenly exclaimed, "here Ivy; Harry, have a sweet," in a loud and theatrical voice that carried easily across the room to the others, and as soon as Ron's head shot up I knew what they were up to.

"Pretend to take one," George whispered to Harry and I as over his shoulder Ron, who was hungry and miserable and watching the packet of sweets with a frown, started forwards. Suppressing a smirk Harry and I pretended to take a sweet from the bag and eat it, which made not laughing all the more difficult as I felt ridiculous pretending to chew a fictional sweet. Harry and I both knew what the twins were trying to do as soon as Ron headed in our direction, Hermione shooting him a disapproving glare for shirking his responsibilities as he went, however, with nothing more than a shared look between us that asked if we were okay with them picking on our friend, we shrugged and decided we'd allow it. Just this once for curiosity's sake.

"Oi," Ron grunted as he reached the twins, who promptly turned away looking all angelic again as Fred stuffed the sweets inside his robes pocket, none too discreetly. "What about me?"

"What about you?" The twins asked in nonchalant unison with a shrug of their shoulders as I ducked my head to keep from laughing and dropped the History of the House of Black down on the undecided pile, for Sirius to make up his mind about, though I was fairly certain what outcast man would do with it, I was still going to give him the choice.

The book hit the others on the pile with an audible thud and another dust cloud rose up into the air, hanging heavy in the room and causing Harry to sneeze, I smirked at him as I randomly plucked another book from the shelf, the cover of which was so thick with dust that the powder covered my fingertips and felt unpleasant because of that, however, by that point I was immune to dust. Without really paying my attention to it I brought the book closer to me and returned my attention fully to the others.

"Don't I get one?" Ron asked with an indignant pout and frown, clearly not appreciating being left out.

"No." Fred said in a point blank tone of voice, looking thoroughly unmoved by his brother's question.

"But I'm starving, and its ages until dinner." Ron implored, widening his warm blue eyes at his brothers pleadingly.

"So? That's got nothing to do with us…" George said in a tone that mimicked his twins supposed disinterest.

"…And it's not like you need fattening up any more, ickle Ronniekins." Fred added for good measure, pulling the sweet packet out of his pocket to taunt his brother with.

Having enough Ron scowled at the twins and lashed out, snatching the packet of sweets out of Fred's hands easily and completely missing the satisfied grins they wore as they watched him scoff a toffee. Warring emotions conflicted within me then, for a while I felt sorry for my friend, who was being messed with this way, but at the same time I knew he'd forgive us and I was too curious about what the sweets did to pass up this chance. From my side George nudged me, knocking me into Harry and gaining both our attentions before looking at us meaningfully and nodding at Ron, who was chewing away at the sweet with a deep frown of bewilderment in place, I could only assume the Bon Bon didn't taste right.

"Wait for it," the twins chorused excitedly as Ron coughed to clear his throat and raised his hand to rub his neck, his face turning steadily red. He looked confused, completely baffled by what was happening, until his gaze landed on the twins mirrored mischievous expressions and understanding hit our friend like a ton of bricks. It was too late though, and all furious or confused expressions were wiped from his face and replaced by pure, undiluted shock as the first loud bang sounded out in the room.

At first I couldn't locate the sound, I couldn't tell at all where it was coming from, until the second crackle reached my ears and I watched in stunned surprise as Ron jumped up in the air in cannon with the sound and hovered a few feet above the ground for a second, clutching his throat and opening his mouth to reveal the dying embers of what appeared to be fireworks on his tongue. When Ron landed on the ground again, the attention of everyone in the room now upon him, the sweets really began to work, loud, booming bangs echoed repeatedly through the room as Ron jumped and howled and tried to scrape the remainder of the sweet off his tongue but to no avail. The mini fireworks showed no signs of stopping. Laughter erupted from the four of us as Ron hopped around the room to the soundtrack of assorted bangs and crackles, Fred was bent over double with the force of his guffaws while George, still sniggering himself, quickly stepped forwards and scooped the packet of sweets off the floor where Ron had dropped them. Harry and I were in tears and doing our best to smother our laughter as Mrs Weasley hurried forwards with Hermione, demanding Ron tell her what was wrong. I knew it was cruel to laugh, but Ron knew it was all in good fun.

"It's like crackling candy," I observed, wiping my eyes and catching my breath.

"What?" Fred asked in confusion and I realized he wouldn't have a clue what I was talking about, Harry did though and nodded in agreement, though he was still struggling to control his laughter as Ron rocketed off the floor again and Mrs. Weasley pulled his tongue from his mouth to inspect it.

"A kind of Muggle sweet, you pour these crystals onto your tongue and they fizz and pop, or rather, they crackle, since they're called crackling candy." I explained and the twins shared an unimpressed look.

"Bang, Bang, Bon Bons are nothing like that," Fred assured me.

"Your Muggle sweet merely crackles; our food revolution creates thousands of tiny fireworks on your tongue that tickle…" George explained.

"…and send thousands of tiny, little shocks through your body and cause the jerking motion." Fred added with a smirk at his younger brother, who was still jumping, following their gaze I shared a concerned look with Harry.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, undoubtedly feeling the same way as me, a little like I'd just sold Ron up the river. Though, admittedly, the sale had been rather funny.

"Nah, it's just a little jolt, nothing painful." Fred assured us with an impassive wave of his hand, as though he was surprised we'd even have to ask. "That's our brother over there; we'd never do anything to hurt him…"

"…intentionally…" George added.

"…or without good reason…" Fred continued as though as an afterthought.

"…honestly, what kind of people do you think we are?" George asked as though offended, though that glimmer was back in his eyes and he was smirking.

"How cynical of us, please forgive us," I said as I mockingly rose my hand to my chest and the twins jokingly lowered their head in a regal show of forgiveness, "but can I just ask, how long does it actually go on for?" I asked them, eyeing Ron slightly worriedly, as he was still emitting exploding sounds and jumping up in the air.

"Indefinitely," Fred said easily, returning to flicking through the moth-eaten robes in the wardrobe.

"Indefinitely?" I repeated in disbelief, "What do you mean indefinitely?"

"This is our first test; we don't know how long the effects will last for, a few hours at most." George said with a shrug and looking at their unanimous indifference I didn't know whether to laugh or smack them both round the head, they'd just said their brother could be left like this indefinitely.

"So Ron could be stuck like that?" Harry asked, by the sound of his voice and the crease in his brow that was contradicted only by the slight smirk on his lips, clearly thinking the same as me.

"For a few hours at most." George repeated that crucial bit of information.

"Maybe," Fred added and then I really did laugh, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of this I shifted my fingers against the dusty volume I still held. "Anyway, that's not important…" Fred said, regaining his animation and coming to stand right before Harry and I.

"…we were thinking of testing it next on your dear friend, Draco Malfoy." George suggested and looking away from their expectant and excited expressions I scowled down at the book in my hands, suddenly and not so inexplicably, very, very annoyed.

"Brilliant," Harry said with enthusiasm that was stronger than it usually would have been, which irked me all the more, as I didn't need him to do that for me, I could deal with this on my own.

"Go for it," I agreed, though my tone was noticeably hard and irate as I fixed all my attention on the book in my hands, unwilling to look up at them as I ran my thumb along the side of the book and realized the cover was a stunning scarlet colour, a surprising choice in a Slytherin house.

"Really?" Fred asked sounding actually quite surprised, "we thought you might object."

Wondering why Mrs Black had a red bound book in her house, something that would surely have been unthinkable for someone so devout to her own school house, I decided that it didn't matter and adopted an air of visibly strained nonchalance as I looked back up at the others agitatedly. "Why would I object?" I asked and the twins shared a look.

"Well," George said, "you and the little ferret were kind of close at the end of the year, we thought you might mind if we, you know, fed him something that would start a fireworks display inside his mouth for an unspecified length of time."

"You can do what you want," I assured them in a tight, clipped voice, "I don't care."

"What's up with her?" Fred asked Harry who I knew, just knew was about to tell them what he thought was wrong with me, so I quickly snapped,

"Nothing is up with me! I'm fine, why should I care what you do to Malfoy? The arrogant little prat is hardly my friend is he, no matter what you think, and if I can stand to let you feed those sweets to Ron, who is infinitely more important than Malfoy, I don't see why I should stop you doing it to him."

"What did he do?" George asked Harry and I scowled, hating that they wouldn't just drop this.

"He didn't DO anything!" I exclaimed, and that's the whole bloody point, I added bitterly.

"Malfoy," Harry said, ignoring my protests and all but growling the name as he spoke, "said he'd send her a letter this summer, but he's too much of a stuck up git to pick up a quill." Harry told them, angry and wanting to make Malfoy pay on my behalf. Scowling I pouted, not appreciating being spoken about like I wasn't here.

"Ah," the twins said in unison and I snapped.

"Don't, 'ah'!" I exclaimed, "There's nothing to 'ah' about! I don't care if Malfoy can't be bothered to send me a letter, like I said; he's not my friend, and I don't care what he does." I insisted but by the looks of the brotherly trio's faces I could tell they didn't believe me, which only frustrated me more.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs Weasley suddenly shrilled, shocking the four of us from our conversation and causing all our attentions to snap to her out of respect and, to be quite honest, fear of the motherly woman's anger. Ron was no longer jumping up and down and it appeared that the fireworks had stopped long enough for him to tell Mrs Weasley what had happened. The short, redheaded woman was now standing with her hands on her hips, her face like thunder as she called her mischievous boys to her.

Conforming to the inevitable the twins called, "coming mum," in unison and smirked at Harry and I before heading off towards their mother, however George, who had been standing next to me, lent in close and said, "we'll be sure to give Malfoy a double dose." On the strength of how he was supposed to have wronged me and how Ron's had worn off sooner than they had expected.

As the two of them strode off, proud smirks firmly in place as they approached a stern Mrs Weasley, a concerned looking Hermione and a sniggering Sirius, I was about to tell them not to bother, that I didn't care what happened to him, however, I knew it would do no good and secretly I wanted to see Malfoy's reaction to the Bang, Bang, Bon Bons.

"I can't believe you too did that," Ron said, clearly annoyed as he reached the two of us and came to a stop with his arms folded and an irate expression in place.

"Sorry mate," Harry said, trying and failing not to laugh at the memory of Ron hopping around the room, "we didn't know what they would do."

"Then you ought not to have let him eat it," Hermione chastised, clearly unimpressed by us messing around when we were supposed to be working, "you know what Fred and George are like."

"We know," I agreed, working to get the last edges of irritation out of my voice but struggling more to get it out of me myself, as Malfoy's lack of consideration really had stung. No! The stubborn and proud part of me disagreed firmly, you're just annoyed that he didn't do what he said he would, that's all, you don't care really. And so, convinced to that end but still hurting for reasons I wasn't about to broach, I returned to what I was supposed to be doing.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said, tugging Ron by the arm towards the wardrobe Fred and George had left abandoned, their telling off from Mrs. Weasley drifted across the room to us in usual exclamations and rants, that was almost soothing in its familiarity. "We'd better finish what they were doing."

"Why?" Ron asked, sounding outraged as he looked at her in disbelief, "I'm not doing anything for them, they can sod off!" he insisted, folding his arms across his chest and looking sulky, however, Hermione wasn't having any of that and dragged him forwards, much to Ron's loud complaint. Sharing a playful laugh as we watched an unhappy Ron helping Hermione sort through the wardrobes Harry and I also returned to what we were supposed to be doing.

Sighing and doing my best to forget what Harry had told the twins I looked down at the dusty scarlet book in my hands, forcing myself to think only of it and not spoilt, insensitive Slytherins I lay my palm flat against the cover and rubbed away the dirt that marred the red leather. My efforts revealed yet more of the delicate little books scarlet casing and a golden border that ran around the edge of the cover, a small gold, decorative rectangle on front. Red and gold, I thought perplexedly, Gryffindor colours, I knew that it was possible that I was simply reading too deeply into things, but I couldn't fathom why such a strict and proud pureblood, Slytherin family would purchase any book baring the colours of its rival house, it just didn't seem to fit the Black family style. Or at least, from what I had seen it wasn't their style and in the week I had been here I had sorted through pretty much the entirety of their collection, every other book I had sorted through had been backed in dark, drab colours, nothing as passionate as this scarlet. I didn't know what this book was, it bore no title, or why it was even here, but I was certain that it didn't belong, that it had once been shelved somewhere else, or had another home. Blooming heck, I groaned internally, chastising myself, you're starting to sound like Trelawney now! And that's a depressing line of thought. Adamant that I was nothing like the old fraud I rested the petit book between my arm and my diaphragm and went to unfasten the now grimy copper buckle, which might have once been gold, and held the diary closed. My movements were slow and tentative despite my curiosity, a strange emotion dictating that a handle this with care, that I show respect, though I had no idea why as not even Sirius showed respect for any of the possessions in this house and they were his. However, I felt the need to be gentle with this.

Unlatching the buckle I lightly opened the book, it creaked with age and several years of disuse, but from the many crinkled lines that ran down the spine I could tell this book had once been well read. Holding the book open with my hand I noticed writing, the words 'ABBEY'S JOURNAL' were scrawled across the first page in a small, elegant script that had an element of haste and excitement to it. Intrigued I stared down at the writing, confused. Who was Abbey? Sirius didn't have a sister, only a brother, or at least, if he did have one he had never told any of us about her and he had no reason to lie about such a thing, no one here was judging him. Come to think of it, I KNEW Sirius didn't have a sister; I had seen his family tree on the tapestry in the drawing room and the links for Sirius and his brother Regulus were the only ones coming away from their parents. However, if she wasn't a relative, what was her diary doing here in the first place? The question captured my attention for some reason, it entranced me and I found myself curious to find out what the answer was. Abbey? I repeated the name like a chant, hoping it would trigger a memory and I would recall why the name stood out to me, because it did, I knew an Abbey, I just couldn't remember where from. Knowing there was only one way to find out anything I went to turn the page, anxious to see what was on the other side.

"Ivy?" a voice asked, shocking me from my thoughts and startling me so that, for the second time today, I almost dropped a book on my foot. I slammed the red leather book shut quickly, feeling almost guilty for being caught with it, though I had no idea why, and I looked up to spot Hermione looking over at me from where she sat on the floor, sorting through the clothes in one of the wardrobes draws. "Mrs Weasley said dinner would be half an hour, we need to get finished." She prompted lightly and still feeling like a little girl caught with her hand in the biscuit tin I nodded.

"Okay, Hermione," I told her, shaking myself out of this weird state and telling myself I was being ridiculous, "sorry." I apologized and my friend smiled at me before going back to her work, I was about to do the same when I looked back down at the diary in my hands and opened my mouth to ask her what she thought about it, a red and gold covered journal stashed in a Slytherin house made up predominantly of males. It didn't really make any sense. However, I had no sooner made to voice my question than I shut my mouth again, a startling and most firm reluctance to relinquish the diary overcoming me and the oddest feeling that I should keep this to myself for now causing me to hold my tongue. I'd tell the others about this later, I decided, once I'd had a chance to decide if it all meant anything.

So, making sure that no one was looking, I slyly slipped the little book inside my robes pocket and went back to work. Half an hour later the eight of us, each short of breath and patience and covered from head to toe in dust, trudged down to the kitchen for a well-earned dinner of cottage pie and a pudding of apple crumble. Considerably happier with food in our bellies it wasn't long before we were ready for bed, and me and the other under eighteens headed off sleepily upstairs. I had been at Grimmauld Place a week now and every day had followed a similar pattern, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Love my massive, insane family though I did, and while it had been fun spending these past six weeks in their madness, I had missed my friends and the Wizarding World greatly. My parents were Muggles and I was the only one of their children to be born with magic, however, the eldest of the four kids I had never been exactly normal. Ever since I was young my parents had suspected there was something a bit different about me, so much so that when Professor McGonagall turned up on my doorstep and proclaimed me a witch they weren't in the least bit surprised, I suppose having a daughter who had visions of the future would do that to you. But that said, as a Seer and a witch I was still the most normal out of my whole family, bless them. Anyway, I had missed my friends and my new life and as soon as I had heard about Harry's run in with the Ministry and his upcoming hearing I knew it was time I paid my friends a visit.

"Night boys," I said hugging both Harry and Ron in turn as we reached the landing where mine and Hermione's room was, "try and get some sleep, you know what tomorrow is." I told them though there was very little conviction in my voice and I wore a knowing smile, they'd talk and do bloke things for half the night, I knew that.

"Night Ivy," the both said to me as the hugged me and went on to do the same to Hermione, who made a point of telling Harry not to worry about the hearing tomorrow and that everything would be fine, though she was obviously twice as worried as the already anxious black haired boy.

Leaving the boys to go to bed Hermione and I walked into the room we were using during our stay, the dark, shadowy furniture and colours familiar and unthreatening by this point, discussing what might happen at Harry's hearing and how much more of the house there actually was to clean we changed and got ready for bed, taking turns to yawn into the palms of our hands. Settling down under the faded green bed sheets I pulled the diary into my lap, my unusual urge to read it and see what it said coming back to me full force. Hermione didn't question the book I held, I was as likely as she was to be found in my bed late at night struggling to read by the low light, though while Hermione favoured complex and difficult educational books, I was more than a little fond of a good novel, which surprised the boys to no end, as apparently I didn't strike them as the reading type. So as Hermione bid me goodnight and pried open the pages of her new extremely tough looking textbook I unbuckled Abbey's diary filled with conflicting senses of trepidation and eagerness, as another thought struck me. Was it wrong to read someone else's diary? I didn't know her and she didn't know me, but did that really make it okay? I hesitated, propriety warring with my curiosity and curiosity won out, what can I say, I'm nosy. Opening the book I flicked past the scrawled message of ownership and stopped at the second page, which had another hastily scribbled not transcribed there.

Written in colour changing ink, which shifted from red to green on the page, was the following: 'James Potter, Riley Potter and the Marauder boys, if you so much as dare and get around the charms of this journal,' charms? I wondered, fairly sure there had been no charms on the book to prevent me from reading it and wondering if they had worn off over time. However, captivated I read on, 'take so much as one peek in this journal I will personally make sure you can never read anything in your life again, by ripping your eyes out'.

I sniggered to myself at that, what clearly was a very firm threat amusing me as I felt myself sympathize with this girl, yeah, I thought as I looked down at the page, I was going to like her. As I took the thin parchment between my thumb and forefinger one thing caught in my mind as I went to turn the page. James and Riley Potter? As in Harry's dad and uncle? However, I didn't ponder this any further, eager to find out more I turned the page and smoothed it out so that I could read it easily, a small smile in place I shifted so that I was comfortable and focused my attention on the first entry.

* * *

><p><em>0705/77_

_Dear Journal,_

_See! Hah! I told you I would start writing another journal for the 7th year. And by the end of this year, you will be on the shelf in my room with the other journals like you. Heh ..., so let's run you down to speed on how things are going on from the previous journal._

_James got majorly rejected by Lily last year, which resulted in him asking me for help on how to get a girl again, I find it bloody hilarious. But I have my own problem when that happened ... I think I'm starting to fancy Sirius. Do you know how much this sucks? This sucks DRAGON DUNG. Ugh. Why does it stick a knife through my very life? Because he is my twin brother's BEST, BEST, BEST MATE! That's what! Oh yeah, and last year too, Prongs (James), Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Wormtail (Peter), and I have gone and turned into Animaguses! Yes you heard right and now because I shared this secret with you, I will hide you to the deepest part in my trunk to avoid you being exposed to any girl in this dorm. Moving on from that, also last year, me and Baby Black, Sirius's younger brother, Regulus, are on a weird friendship status. Grrr, he is SO confusing! He saw me today too! We stared each other down for five minutes in the hallway where I was sitting, until Bellatrix came out of nowhere and pulled him away just as he was about to say something. Did I ever mention how I hate her? Big haired ugly dog, ain't she?_

_And then ... well that was when the year ended last year... During the summer ... James, Riley, and I went with our Aunt Lynx to attend a funeral. Whose funeral? Oh, my grandparents who took more care of us than my parents EVER. They died thanks to the crazed man named Voldemort. ... I can never get my grandparents back, ever. And that's not all, now James and I have to live with our actual parents! They want to try and be a real family but what's good of being a real family if they don't allow us to be ourselves? James is reprimanded by them, as well as I am, about always getting in trouble that they are trying to clean up our acts. Me? They are trying to turn me into an ACTUAL girl!_

_I, Abbey Lynx Potter, refuse to be called Abigail by everyone and like my status as a Tomboy, thank you very much for asking. _

_So that's how things stand now, the next full moon will be in a week. I hope I can continue on without problem._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Abbey Potter_

_P.S. Riley, James, and the rest of the Marauders are starting to get suspicious about my death disease that is coursing through my body ... what should I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Moving on<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy <strong>

The midmorning sunlight warmed my face as it streamed through the compartment window, and left me feeling content and comfortable, glancing out at the passing countryside I knew that we were still a good distance from Hogwarts but I felt a rush of excitement in spite of that, I couldn't wait to get back. Smiling to myself I shifted where I sat, with my bent legs up on the seat and my back pressed against the compartment wall, and read the last line of the diary entry I was reading, Abbey's red leather journal propped up against my legs.

It was a week since I had first discovered the diary in the spare room at Grimmauld Place and I had learnt a lot about the owner in that time. Abigail 'Abbey' Lynx Potter was Harry's aunt, the twin sister of James and younger sister of Riley, like the other boys she was a Marauder, the only girl in their group in fact, and a self-proclaimed Tom-Boy, much to her parent's distress. Brought up by her beloved grandparents along with James and Riley Abbey had been devastated when Voldemort murdered them, and to further deepen the wound left by such a loss she and her brothers had been forced to return to live with their parents. Harold and Celes Potter were both prominent figures in the Ministry and had never had the time for raising their children, which was why they had handed that job over to the grandparents. I was sure that the Potters loved their children, surely every parent did, however, they didn't understand them, which was why Riley, James and Abbey moving back in caused so many issues and arguments between parents and children. Belonging to such a large and openly loving family I couldn't even begin to understand how Abbey must have felt, I know she had James and Riley and her friends but to lose the only role models she had ever had in such a tragic way, and to have never really come first in her parents affections, must have been hard.

In truth, I had never really given much thought to Abbey Potter before now, I knew she was Harry's aunt and I knew that, like her brothers, she had died, however I knew nothing more. Not having grown up in a magical home I wasn't familiar with the story of the original Potters beyond what people told me, and no one seemed to want to talk about Abbey. This was odd, as the Potters were usually any wizard's favorite topic of conversation. But no, try as I might I couldn't get any information out of anyone, though, that was probably because I skated around outright asking the two people who might actually be able to help me, Harry and Sirius. Harry because I was sure he knew everything and I didn't really want to upset him, Sirius, well, because then I would have to admit that I was snooping through his things and I felt sure that Abbey would be a delicate topic for him, given how he had the diary in the first place. As you might expect being in the Marauders, Sirius was Abbey's friend and from what I had read so far it was a fairly argumentative and unusual friendship that seemed to come to a head when Abbey realized she had feelings for Sirius, so I was reluctant to bring her up. The one time I did mention her in passing Sirius seemed to shut down almost, his dark eyes went distant and he didn't say anything for a while, and when he did come out of this state he only muttered some vague comment about her being his friend and having to go before striding from the room. So as you might guess, it didn't exactly instill me with confidence.

I'd tell Harry about the diary soon, I thought as I turned the page in time with the swaying of the train on the tracks, but not yet, he had too much to be dealing with right now. Thankfully the Wizengamot had seen sense and pardoned Harry for using magic around a Muggle (who already knew he was a wizard for goodness sake!) in order to save both their lives, but honestly, what kind of world would be live in if they had done anything else? However, despite this relief my reluctantly famous friend still had a lot to be dealing with, not only was the Daily Prophet bashing him in practically every issue in some form or another, I had subscribed to the Prophet in order to help keep in touch with the Wizarding World and had followed this disgusting slandering all summer, but now the students were starting to stare and whisper in a way that was almost as bad as during our first year. Harry and I knew exactly why this was, after the horrific events of last year which had led to the death of Cedric Diggory and in which Voldemort had returned, Harry and Dumbledore had been painted as a pair attention seeking lunatics. The Ministry, or rather Fudge, ignorantly refused to believe that Voldemort was back, no matter what Harry or Dumbledore said, and had used the Prophet to turn pretty much the entire Wizarding World against them both. Looking up from the diary I let my gaze land on Harry, sitting next to me, his shoulders rocking along with the train. Harry looked deep in thought as he stared down at the floor of the compartment, his thoughts undoubtedly troubling him given the deep frown in his brow.

Not about to leave him like that I poked his side with his shoe, Harry jumped in shock and quickly turned to look at me, grinning mischievously I waggled my fingers in acknowledgement of the deed and Harry smiled at me, though there was a sad edge to it. Mirroring his melancholy smile I reached out to rub his shoulder, "Hey," I said coaxingly, "it'll be fine." I told him and Harry nodded, making a visible effort to seem brighter though I knew it still bothered him.

"Of course it will," a light, airy voice said from behind the lowered pages of the Quibbler magazine, turning I looked at our unusual compartment buddy, Luna Lovegood, affectionately dubbed Loony Lovegood by the bullies of the school. The fourth year Ravenclaw didn't look up but I could see her face plainly, I looked hard but I couldn't see any sarcasm either in her tone or her expression, she genuinely meant the words.

Luna didn't glance up after she spoke, in fact, if I hadn't been sure that it had been her voice I had heard then I wouldn't have known who had spoken, she didn't react at all, and just continued to read her magazine, though the Quibbler wasn't one I was familiar with it looked as eccentric as the girl perusing it. Luna Lovegood had long, straight, white blond hair that fell easily to her waist, wide innocent blue eyes that gave the impression of contestant surprise and interest, she also had her wand tucked away behind her left ear the way some artists put pencils or paintbrushes, and had a string of butterbeer corks around her neck. I didn't know quite what to make of her, she was weird, there was no doubt about that, odd in a way that often made people feel uncomfortable, however, there was something distinctly likable about Luna's frank, openly bizarre nature, and you had to admire a girl who cared so little about what people thought of her. In addition to Luna, Harry and I were sharing a compartment with Ginny and Neville, who were making comfortable chatter from beside Luna on the opposite seat. Hermione and Ron, however, were absent from our group due to the fact that they had both been made Prefects this year.

Now, I had never expected or stood a chance at becoming a prefect, being best friends with Hermione it was a fact I had accepted long ago, and it didn't bother me. However, Harry was clearly stunned and more than a little bothered by Dumbledore's decision on the appointment of the male prefect, though he hid it fairly well I knew him too well not to notice the look of disappointment on his face when Ron found out he was a prefect.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville asked, looking over at Harry and I as he asked his question.

"Another Rememberall?" Harry asked with a smile that Neville and I shared with him as we all thought about the tiny glowing ball Neville's grandmother had sent him in our first year to remind him when he had forgotten something. If I remembered rightly Malfoy had pinched it from him and thrown it half way across the grounds, resulting in Harry speeding after it and proving himself worthy of joining the house Quidditch team. Yeah, I thought contemptibly, that was Malfoy.

"No," Neville said, "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago…"

"Oh, Neville," I laughed fondly and my friend shrugged his shoulders and blushed at me, he was still smiling though.

"No, look at this," Neville said, digging with his Trevor free hand through his school bag, Neville pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus, though of course it wouldn't be anything so simple. Staring at it in apprehension, though I didn't know what made me wary of this plant as Herbology wasn't my forte; I noticed that it was covered in large, pulsing boils.

"What is it?" I asked and sticking out his chest proudly, Neville answered.

"Mimbulus minbletonia," he told us and I shared a look with Harry as we both stared at the strange plant that seemed to almost be breathing where it sat in its pot, "it's really, really, rare," Neville continued, with a massive smile in place, "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

"Does it – er – do anything?" Harry asked, staring bewilderedly at the little plant.

"Loads of stuff!" Neville said excitedly and suddenly I felt myself go ridged in my seat, my eyes flew wide and a gasp escaped my parted lips as another worldly breeze drifted across the front of my mind, wiping away the scene before me and plunging me into darkness. Suspended in blackness stretching out in every direction I was numb and completely oblivious to what was going on back in the compartment, until my Inner Eye blew open and my vision burst forth. Everything happened so quickly, my vision was nothing but a flash; I caught a glimpse of Neville's grey plant as it exploded, foul, dark green liquid shooting from its boils and hitting everything. The people in my vision all screamed and that was it, I was pulled from the future and dumped back in the present with a shock. Blinking to clear my head of the after effects of my vision I heard Neville say,

"It's got an amazing self defence mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me…" and with that Neville handed a squirming Trevor over to Harry as he rummaged through his bag and withdrew a quill, while Luna looked over the top of her upside down magazine curiously.

"Neville, no!" I cried, realizing what he was doing but it was too late, Neville was already sticking the plant with the end of his quill, knowing what was to come I could only react to protect myself. Ducking my head against my knees I used my body to shield the diary and covered myself as best as I could, shrieks echoed all around me and I let out a yelp when thick, foul smelling gunge collided with my left side, drenching my arm, my leg, my waist and the top of my head. Above me, Athena and Hedwig screeched in their cages and flapped about, as they too received a face full of gunk.

Slowly I pulled my head up, sending stinking gunge cascading down my back and into my top; I cringed and grit my teeth against another scream. My fellow compartment sharers were in no better a state than I, Ginny, who like me had had the time to duck, only looked as though she hand on a slimy hat atop her red locks, Luna too had largely escaped the blast, hiding behind her magazine, just her clothes had received a splattering. Harry and Neville however, weren't so lucky. Harry, who had been busy trying to keep Trevor from escaping, had been able to do nothing to protect himself and was covered from head to toe in the smelly liquid, and looking none too pleased about it. Neville, who had been holding the plant anyway and had it held right in front of his face, was perhaps the worst out of all of us. Every inch of Neville's skin was now a sloppy green color and droplets of gunge were dripping from his nose. I started to laugh, the complete absurdity of the situation tickling me, however, when I looked up I caught sight of a pair of figures standing on the other side of the compartment door, staring through the glass, and my laughter died in my throat.

Malfoy, I thought feeling anger rush through me, boiling my blood and twisting my features into a scowl as I looked across at his mocking blue gaze as he smirked down on the lot of us, his eyes flicking to me with taunting purpose. I didn't meet his gaze though, I turned my attention away from him and Parkinson, who was cackling by his side, and looked at the others, all of who had spotted Malfoy by that point and I watched Harry as he glared at Malfoy, daring him to say anything. Surprisingly, he didn't, he didn't stay either, doubtlessly hording this instance away for future reference Malfoy pulled Parkinson away from the compartment door and took off, with me looking through him the entire time. I caught sight of his expression as he left though, like me he was scowling but I didn't think about that, I just shook my left hand, which was covered in slime, drew my wand and muttered, "Scourgify," in an irritated voice, siphoning all the green stuff off of me before turning my wand on the compartment, the others followed my lead and cleaned everything up.

"We'll never hear that last of this," Harry said agitatedly as he scoured the sludge off of Trevor, "I hate Malfoy!"

"You and me both," I growled, adjusting myself on the bench and pressing my back right up against the compartment wall as I, rather roughly, snatched up the diary in my lap and flicked through the pages back to where I was, but I'd be damned if I let him get to me, I thought as I immersed myself in someone's problems.

* * *

><p><em>0912/77_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hey again, journal! Guess what! I saw little Tonks! Sirius showed me a picture! Well you know … how both he and I have kind of been on the down side since his insensitivity to girls? But ever since James paired us up during Qudditch practice, it's kind of going better. I mean … well, we're talking more, which is much more than the previous months due to my brooding over my grandparent's death, then over our fight, and my panicking about my little … problem and then his stubbornness and insensitivity and lack of knowledge on how to act around me. Anyway, I had been talking with Sirius today … let me give you a very accurate insight on what had happened (after all, though I aspire to be an Auror and part of Order of the Phoenix which by the way, I found out by listening in on Minnie, I am an author in making and I have brilliant memory, how do you think I pass my tests and what not? Duh)._

_It was around the afternoon, just after an early morning Qudditch Practice that the team decided for a good rest. James had gone off with Remus and Peter, dishing out on helping me and Sirius put away the equipment. Marlene and Griffin asked us if we needed help but I politely declined and Sirius already shrugged them off so those two went off for lunch. Alex and C.J. were already off, most likely debating over teams … AGAIN._

_I managed to put away the box of the Qudditch Balls when I heard Sirius clear his through behind me. I glanced over my shoulder as I closed up the cabinet and turned to face the taller boy. He was lean and had dark, slight curled bangs that were swept to the side from blocking his blue-silver eyes. He was now dressed in the casual uniform, except without the large over coat and the grey vest. He looked shyly down at me._

"_Hi."_

"_Hi."_

_He hesitated with his next line. "So … about the whole fight we had last year…." I suddenly knew where we were going with this. But I didn't stop him … Trixie Shays and Nora Yates, some close friends of the Marauders, had given me the advice of having to sit down and talk about our problem. So I'll sit here as bravely as I can. Or rather stand in my case, but you get the point. "Um … look, I'm sorry that I got mad just because you were taking her side instead of mine …." _

_Just previously, last year, he and I had gotten into a fight when he was dumping his girlfriend and I was mad over it because the girl was nice and sweet and he broke her _h_eart without even emotion. It pissed me off and I took her side that time in the common room, the night before we left home and the whole thing was just hectic, Remus and my brother James took several tries to break up the fight and it took till their eighth try._

_I looked down before walking around him to sit on the bench behind him. "I guess I have to apologize too." I felt like I truly had to. I mean eventually I would have to, right? I need to apologize to my best friend for the cause even if I yelled at him for what I deemed the right thing. "I'm … sorry that I yelled at you because I chose the girl's side instead of your own." I looked to the side, lifting my hand to push my raven locks behind my ear._

"_Well … I just always did things like that … I thought you wouldn't mind at first." Sirius murmured, turning to look at me while looking to the side as well._

_I snorted. "Yeah well maybe you thinking like that isn't working so well."_

_Silence loomed over before he broke it with a sigh._

"_I should've known better and thought how you would've felt. I mean … I know you're a girl too, since a long time ago, but for me to do something like that in front of you, not even think about the girl's feelings … I should've asked you on how to break it to her gentler than saying 'It's over, later.' That must've been very insensitive." Sirius sighed, looking over at me as I did. _

"_It did … but then again, I should've not have yelled at you like I did. Maybe some side reprimanding but not like that scene of yelling at you while we walked through the portrait hole and then into the common room where everyone was." I told him while looking him in eye. He fidgeted uncomfortably; I smiled when I suddenly caught drift of what was going on. "Prongs or Moony? Which one tried to help you out on coming up to me?"_

_Sirius flinched before blushing and crossing his arms while looking to the side and muttering just a single word. "Both."_

_I smiled before laughing. _

"_Wow … so inexperienced in talking to a girl sincerely. But you are an expert in picking up girls aren't you?"_

_Sirius smiled uncertainly back. "Well the girls I pick up aren't my best friend or my best friend's sister."_

_I laughed merrily. "So you just decided to pop up the 'talk' now?"_

_The boy shrugged, finally comfortable around me. "Yeah … I started thinking about it the second time we got paired up in Qudditch for practice. I asked Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail, but of course, Wormtail wasn't any help so yeah …. And I really missed my best friend again, who else am I going to go to complain about Moony being mean and not letting me copy homework, or Wormtail being ditzy, or James being mean about homework too." Sirius whined the last part in which it made me laugh. _

"_Oh wow, you git." I smiled at the boy who grinned back._

"_Oh yeah! Andromeda wanted me to show you Tonks. Tonks' is getting bigger everyday, she sent me a picture to show you guys, well, a week ago, but I show it to you now." Sirius dug into his pocket while sitting next to me and pulled out the picture to show it to me. I looked at it eagerly and there was little Tonks, her hair was hot pink and short while her eyes were brown. She was smiling at the camera while wearing a swirling pink dress. _

"_She's beautiful!"_

_Sirius nodded. "Andy says she looks like me sometimes, but I don't think so … Tonks is really a great kid." I smiled and handed him back the picture and smiled as he smiled back._

_Friends again._

_So yeah that was today in a nutshell. It was strange today though … usually I sometimes get glimpse of Regulus and today I didn't. I usually see Baby Black everyday but not talk to him but today is different, well for the past few days. … Gah! What am I saying? I shouldn't care about him! Sure he's Sirius's brother but I don't give a damn! That boy is so frustrating that I just got used to him being everywhere I go, right?_

_Grrr! Why must my life be so frustrating and torn?_

_Sincerely,_

_Abbey Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Lessons<strong>

* * *

><p><em>0309/78_

_Dear Journal,_

_Merlin does that stupid Slytherin 6th year make me SO mad! Ugh! Regulus Black is always SO confusing despite the fact that we are somewhat friends! I mean, me and Sirius are friends and so you would probably expect me to have a grand friendship with his younger brother but damn is Baby Black so much like a puzzle!_

_I could literally rip my hair our today! Look and read what happened!_

_I sat in the library, hurrying to get in some final studying before the end of the year exams. James had long since vacated the chair next to me to go search for a book or most likely to get fresh air. Sirius was out, being forced into studying in the Common Room by a berating Trixie Shays and a laughing Nora. Remus was out due to full moon, and Peter was with Sirius as always. So I sat alone, reading about Goblin Wars, which I had difficulty with, believe me._

_So I DIDN'T expect a black haired boy with silver-blue eyes, slightly shorter than me by centimetres, wearing Slytherin colour robes to sit next to me with his usual indifferent demeanour as he set down some of his books. I DIDN'T expect him to get comfortable, and I certainly DID NOT expect him to kindly wave to me with a simple "Hi!"_

_I stared at him as if he had another head._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Sitting here."_

"_Why?"_

"_So that I can study."_

"_But why here?"_

"_Because, I like sitting next to you."_

_I raised an eyebrow at the twerp before narrowing my eyes on him._

"_Are you playing a trick, Regulus Black?"_

"_No, I literally came to study … and bug you mostly."_

_My eye twitched. … To bug me huh?_

"_Can't you bug some other person?" I asked, rather mad. He grinned, at which I gaped for he had never shown emotion around me, as far as I know, and shook his head._

"_Nope, I look around and the only one I saw was you. Besides … you're funner than any other mate I have." Regulus shrugged, his grin disappearing. I watched him before a moment, with wide eyes. He called me a mate. Well not directly but yes a mate! I felt a small smile sprang to my lips before I tucked it away and looked back at my work._

"_What are you studying about?" I asked casually, looking through my notes again._

"_Ancient Runes. I don't really like that class because of the teacher but it's a pretty cool subject despite that I don't know it that well." The boy sighed before looking over at me. "And you?"_

"_History of Magic. Hate that lesson with all my might." I muttered. I wish I was studying something like he had, I LOVED ancient rune class but no, I had to study something else. Then I thought of helping out, in which I decided to. "Need any help?"_

_Regulus stared at me before nodding. "Please. I do not understand some of these." _

_I scooted my chair closer to him and began instructing him on the runes, saying things like 'It means Spell-Bind Magic' or 'Now that stands for Merlin's Army' or things like that. I found myself having fun and he looked like he was too. I even got him to actually smile, which made me crack a wide smile. And then by the end of it, he smiled again._

"_Thank you, Potter."_

_I nodded, "What are friends for?" _

_And he shocked me with the next sentence. _

"_Friends? We're not friends. Acquaintances, sure but not friends." He gave an uncharacteristic smirk, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. I stared at him incredulously. Regulus walked away as I fumed._

_That bloody git from hell._

_Seriously? Like I helped him out on that subject today and he doesn't call me friend! Ugh! That little son of a-_

_Grrrrr!_

_Sincerely your annoyed one,_

_Abbey Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy<strong>

It must be a Slytherin thing, I thought with a scoff as I turned the page of the diary idly with my hand, Hermione, sitting to my right, looked up from her note making to stare at me questioningly, I mouthed that it didn't matter and she nodded and returned to her work. Well, I thought, looking over at the piece of parchment Hermione was using to recall everything she knew about defensive magic, it was work, but it wasn't class work. Looking up from the world of decades ago, which captivated me about a thousand times more than this lesson, I glanced up at the front of the classroom, where, looking sickeningly chipper and vibrant in her bright pink robes, stood Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, looking down on all of us. Feeling more than just a stab of contempt for the vile, toad faced woman I didn't look away when she noticed my gaze and met it with a faux politely inquisitive stare.

"Something the matter, Miss Jones?" she asked me in her sickly sweet voice and suppressing a frown I shook my head and returned my gaze to the desk I shared with Hermione as the click, click, click of Umbridge's heels hitting the flagstones sounded out and she took a turn about the room.

In front of me was an open copy of 'Defence Against the Dark Arts, A Return to Basics', a quill, and a blank sheet of parchment, I had the diary open in my lap and had been discreetly reading from it for the majority of the lesson. Umbridge, the Ministry's operative in Hogwarts, had been 'teaching' (a term I'm using very loosely) this class since the start of term, we were about a month into the school year now and I felt like I hadn't learnt a single thing. I hadn't cast one spell, done one bit of practical magic, and all we did every lesson was read for the afore mentioned patronizing defence book, which all of us had read so many times now we could quote it at least as well as Hermione could. It was ridiculous, this lesson was a complete and utter joke now, Harry had proved that the very first day when he had challenged Umbridge on her Ministry approved beliefs about what happened last year and the reason we weren't allowed to cast spells during this lesson, and it had earned him more than a few detentions with the evil crone. No one did anything in this lesson, there was no point, Hermione tried to learn things but she was about the only one who did, the rest of the class had long since given up. On the next desk over from ours Harry and Ron where having a subtle game of hangman, with a magical quill that made the letters and drawings move, and a victim that looked suspiciously like Umbridge. Behind me Seamus and Dean were having a hushed discussion of who was going to win the Qudditch league this year, the Tutshill Tornados or Puddlemere United, and on our other side Lavender and Pavarti were doodling on scraps of parchment. No one ever did any work, it simply wasn't possible, Umbridge wouldn't let us pass beyond the basics and we were sure to fail our OWLS if we carried on like this.

Bloody Umbridge, I though with a scowl as I tucked a stand of hair behind my ears and rested my chin on my fist so that I could read, she was making life at the school mightily uncomfortable and frustrating and she had only been here a month. However, I was sick of all that, sick of trying to stand up to her, sick of getting nowhere petitioning for her to actually teach us something, and so I chose instead to figuratively stick the finger up at her lesson and do whatever I wanted. I could always go to the library with Hermione again and try and learn something, though honestly, I didn't know why we bothered, we'd never learn enough that way, it still wasn't practical spelling we were doing. Hermione's time was short anyway, she was always busy with prefect duties or one of her other completely solid subjects, and never really had the time to study with me. That had been the case last night, we'd gone to the library together to see if we could find a book more instructive than Umbridge's one but pretty much as soon as we got there she had received a letter from McGonagall about showing one of the new students somewhere and had had to go. Not about to let this be a wasted journey I had picked a seat and pulled out some Charms homework, mercifully, Charms was a class I was actually good at. The library had gotten pretty busy then, an entire class coming in search of material for one of Snape's essays, by the sounds of their frightened talking, and I was just considering going back up to the common room when I had heard a the chair beside me scrapping along the floor, and had sensed a presence by my side.

I looked up instinctively, as you do, and froze when I saw who was standing there. Draco Malfoy, taller than he had been last year, having grown a good deal over the summer and now significantly taller than I (a fact I didn't appreciate), his white blond hair neatly combed as always, while his silvery blue gaze, which usually looked right through me or mocked me silently, was soft and casual as he plonked himself into the seat beside me.

"Jones," he said in greeting as he pulled out his books and parchment.

"What, you're talking to me now?" I asked snappily, a knee jerk reaction that caused Malfoy to turn and look at me, a bored expression in place; however, I didn't care if he thought I was being ridiculous, I was annoyed.

"Apparently," he said, his tone disinterested and his gaze sarcastic as he withdrew a quill and pot of ink from his bag.

I wasn't impressed, "Yeah, well, apparently doesn't cut it, Malfoy," I said, furious, this boy who I had thought I could be friends with at the start of first year, only to be proved horribly wrong when he found out what my parents were, who had ignored me except to exchange insults for almost four years up until the Yule Ball, where we had called a kind of truce to get back at our good for nothing dates, only for that too to prove nothing more than a fantasy when he ignored me for the rest of that year. And here he was, just sitting here like it didn't matter. Maybe I was overreacting a little, but Merlin help me, I wasn't about to be used.

"Move," I said, pushing on his arm and causing him to look up again, appalled that I was shoving him and his blue eyes wide with shock and annoyance, "get up, shift! I was sitting here first, wasn't there anywhere else for you to sit?" I asked, ticked off with him and insistent that he move.

"No," Draco said through gritted teeth as he shook off my grip, "everywhere else is full, unless you expect me to go and sit by a group of first year Hufflepuffs." He said with a scoff and I scowled.

"Thank God I wasn't your first choice, heaven forbid!" I snapped in a bitingly sarcastic tone, pressing my hand against my chest mockingly and scowling at him. "I'm not sitting next to you, just move, for crying out loud there's got to be a space somewhere else." I said, half desperate now as I looked around the library franticly, searching for a spare seat.

"Didn't we have this conversation on the train first year?" Draco asked in a dry and irritated voice; as he threw open his transfiguration book. "There is nowhere else."

Not about to admit defeat I continued to look but he was right, there wasn't any space anywhere else, not anywhere that His Royal Highness would sit anyway, so I was stuck with him, and with half a page of homework still to do. "Fine," I barked, turning back to face my homework which in the wake of my anger at Draco I couldn't even begin to focus on, seething at his audacity, that this guy had the nerve to act offended when I wanted him to move when he hadn't said two words to me since last Christmas. I hated his close proximity, the way I could sense each of his movements as he sifted about next to me and how the tiny, inch of space between our arms somehow felt more intimate than if we had been touching. He distracted me, put me on my guard and very firmly on edge, and that irritated me.

Knowing I wasn't going to get any work done I had reached out and pulled Abbey's diary towards me, seeking to calm myself down, however, no sooner had I opened the leather bound book than I felt Draco turn towards me and ask, "What's that?" in that depreciating voice of his that made you certain he was looking down on you. Suppressing a growl of annoyance, as I was eager to hear Abbey's account of the latest full moon she shared with the other Marauders, I didn't turn to look at Malfoy as I replied.

"A book," I said through gritted teeth and Draco snorted in response.

"Well clearly," he said in that dry tone of his, "but what book is it?"

"You know," I said, tapping the quill I still held on the table repeatedly, "asking me as many questions as you can in five minutes doesn't make up for ignoring me for five years."

"Tell me, Jones," Draco said in a tired, irritable voice, "are you this hostile with everyone, or is it just me?"

Turning to face him I kept my expression hard as I met his harsh gaze, "Tell ME, Malfoy, are you this ignorant with everyone, or do I get special treatment?" I asked with a sarcastic smile that had him narrowing his gaze at me.

"I'm not going to leave," Malfoy told me firmly as he pulled his books closer to him and pretended to work, I knew that he wasn't, I knew it was all for effect, "if that's what you're trying to get me to do." I wasn't, not really, this was just the normal pattern conversation with Malfoy took on the rare occasions he lent down to my level and graced me with his presence, but still I said, "Then I'll just have to try harder." In an irritated mumble.

So I had to say, I agreed with Abbey, she had every right to be annoyed. Bloody men! I thought pursing my lips in frustration, no, it's not even men in general, I've never had this kind of problem with Harry or Ron, it's just Malfoy I can't figure out. You think you've got them sussed, that you know where you stand with them, that they're your enemy and that they never so much as look at you, but then, for no obvious or apparent reason they shift the cards. Suddenly, it's okay for them to talk to you after months of obliviousness and failing to send letters after they said they would, suddenly they're sitting next to you, exchanging banter like they do it every day of the week and having the sheer nerve to look at you like your being pathetic when you make a big deal out of it! Honestly, I don't know how Abbey did it, between Sirius and Regulus it's a wonder the girl didn't have major whiplash, I know I do from trying to figure out what Draco's going to do next. Bloody ferrety git, I thought angrily as I scowled at my desk and pressed my knuckles against my cheek while I loudly flicked through the pages of Abbey's diary, one of these days I –

"Miss Jones," Umbridge's fake and airy voice suddenly chastised from an alarmingly close distance, shocking me from my internal rant and causing me to jump. Wide eyed I turned to see the pink toad standing right next to me, looking down at the diary on my lap disapprovingly. "Would you mind explaining to the class why you aren't doing your work?"

I looked around then, at all the others students that had been killing time until this waste of space lesson had finished and we could get to doing something worthwhile, and I voiced the first thought that came into my head, "What work?" I asked her with a shrug of my shoulders.

"The work I set for you at the start of the lesson," Umbridge explained, as though talking to a small child, which, needless to say, got my back well and truly up. If I wasn't going to say what I was really thinking before, I certainly was now.

"Because, like everyone else in this room, I finished that within the first ten minutes and because it was so simple that my ten year old sister would have had no more trouble with it than I did." I told her and watched as her beady eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "that," I said, pointing in barely restrained disgust to the patronizing, pictorial, disaster of a book, that lay open on my desk, "is not what a fifth year student defines as work."

That, of course, was positively restrained compared to what I could have said, however, it was still too much for Umbridge as while the class sat in an unsurprised silence, someone fruitlessly stood up to Umbridge practically every lesson, her podgy cheeks turned pink with indignation and we waited for the inevitable.

"Detention, Miss Jones," Umbridge said in her sticky sweet voice as she turned her back on me and strode to the front of the class, "my office, tomorrow night. I will not have students talking back to me in this class! Least of all those who have no right to." She added, sending a telling look at me while the meaning of her words sunk in.

Hang on, I thought, my mouth falling open in shock, was that a shot at my blood status? Did my teacher actually just say I was of inferior birth to her? Fury building up rapidly inside of me I opened my mouth to respond, to let her know that I wouldn't take that, however, Hermione kicked me under the table and shook her head at me, telling me not to risk it. As I looked at her I knew she'd gotten the implied comment too, I could tell from the deep from in her brow, but Hermione was right, there was nothing I could do or say back to Umbridge that wouldn't make things worse or put me in the wrong. Harry and Ron, sitting on the next table over, looked livid at Umbridge's words, Harry had his hands fisted on the desk and was glaring at Umbridge lividly, however, I caught Ron's insulted eye and he nudged Harry and I shook my head no at them both. She wasn't worth it. Feeling the injustice of this keenly I turned my head so I was looking at the front, where Umbridge was observing us all with a revoltingly smug expression in place, and knew that something had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Said and unspoken<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy <strong>

Making my way steadily down the Grand Staircase, my school bag bumping against my hip as I went, I took the bobby pin out of my mouth and stuck the last strand of my mid-length mahogany hair back into its pony tail. The Entrance Hall below me was empty, no students were milling about and not a single voice could be heard drifting down the corridors, which was unusual for someone who was used to seeing the place bustling, but not unexpected. Everyone was still in their lessons, there was a good ten minutes before lunch and so there was no one about, including my friends. Ron and Harry were currently up in one of the towers studying Divination, a subject I had dropped last year because I couldn't really take Trelawney's continued claims that I was dense and sightless when I was ten times the Seer she was. Hermione, meanwhile, was in Arithmancy, while I had spent the lesson before lunch in the common room on my todd, trying to make the most of my free period. It was too quiet though, too stifling in its emptiness and I couldn't stand the deserted quiet of the common room any longer, I had abandoned my homework early, grabbed my things for my next lesson, Care of Magical Creatures, and escaped early to lunch.

My hair now completely Care of Magical Creatures proof, as Merlin only knew what we might be doing, I jumped the last step onto the flagstone floor of the Entrance Hall and made my way towards the Great Hall, were, hopefully there would be someone to talk to. Reflexively I looked over at the wall beside the Great Hall, where hung the pathetic bit of parchment that declared Umbridge as Hogwarts' High Inquisitor, which basically meant that she had a ridiculous amount of power for no real reason, and felt my lips curl a little in disgust. To say that Umbridge, the Muggle-phobic, half-breed hating, stuck up pink lady wasn't my favourite person would be a massive understatement, I was fast developing a hatred for her that was usually reserved for people like her beloved Fudge or people who got off on kicking puppies, and it had nothing to do with her perchance for giving my friends and I detentions. Though that didn't help her case, I thought, balling my left hand into a fist against the red leather diary I held, the words, 'I MUST NOT TELL LIES' faintly etched into my skin, barely visible, but that didn't matter at all, her cruelty still stood. No, I hated Delores Umbridge for her ignorance, for the way she blindly followed the Ministry and spread their lies, for how she claimed Harry was making up the horrors he endured last year and for how she was happy to see an entire generation of under qualified wizards be produced just so Fudge remained in power. We were two months into the school year and already I could tell that everything was going to change, that she would ruin this place for us.

I wasn't going to get stressed out about Umbridge now though; instead I pushed the incompetent teacher out of my mind and walked through the open doors of the Great Hall. The four house tables were pretty much empty, with the soul exception of a few study period students like me, who had come down early. I looked over at the Gryffindor table, looking to see who was already there, but something, or rather someone; sitting over at the Slytherin side caught my attention. Draco Malfoy was sitting virtually alone at his table, writing something on a sheet of parchment and looking thoroughly bored. Feeling mischievous all of a sudden, my heart catching in my chest at the thought of a potential disagreement with him, I grinned slyly, I'd remade that. Remembering something I started off towards him, swinging my bag around onto my front and routing through my books and parchment for one book in particular.

Blond head bowed over a piece of parchment, a letter by the looks of it, Draco let his quill drift idly over the page as he wrote, his expression slack with disinterest. Pulling out the book I needed and gripping it in my free hand I continued to grin as I reached him.

"Hey," I said, dropping myself down into the seat beside Draco and causing him to look up in surprise, a hostile expression on his face, as though prepared to bite someone's head off, until he realised it was me and his expression cooled. "You left this in potions this morning," I told him, handing him his textbook, which he took from me looking only mildly stunned, "you're lucky, the boys wanted to doodle it and if they had Snape would have had your guts for garters, so, be thankful I stopped them."

"That's unusual, Jones, I would have thought you'd have loved the chance to get me into trouble." Malfoy said in a frigid tone that ticked me off, as he was still being funny with me, however, that annoyance was only superficial right then, in some strange way I enjoyed our banter.

"Probably, but I'm full of surprises like that," I said casually as I lent backwards where I sat, with my legs on the opposite side of the bench to his, and rested my back against the table, "and a simple thank you would do." I added meaningfully, however, looking across his shoulder at me Draco only raised his pale eyebrows doubtfully and pierced me with his unimpressed blue gaze. No gratitude then, I thought, unsurprised as I arched a single eyebrow right back at him. Draco looked away quickly, glaring down at the desk as the corner of his lips twitched. Gotcha, I thought with a victorious smile.

In recent weeks, for some strange unknown reason which neither of us could fathom, Draco and I had almost been getting along. I know! Shocking isn't it? But it's true, I'd say we'd come to a kind of truce but that really wasn't the case, we still argued and thought nothing about laying into each other with our usual insults, however, for whatever reason, we could stand to be around one and other, occasionally, with no one around and just so long as we weren't actually nice to each other. It was strange, given how used we were to just ignoring each other, but at some point in the past month we passed out of that familiar disdain and started noticing each other as real people, though of course, I could only speak for myself but it seemed that was what he was doing too. It was an awkward kind of friendship, he never listened to a word I said and I seemed to always be mad at him, but somehow we carried on being drawn together.

"You know, it isn't one of your better ideas to come and sit here," Malfoy said, setting down his quill and eyeing me reprovingly, "you can't imagine anyone will allow you to."

"Oh, I'm terrified," I drawled sarcastically though his words irritated me more than I could say, I hated it when people treat me like I was beneath them, "what, are all the dozens of scary Slytherins going to forcibly remove me from their table?" I asked, gesturing around me to the pretty much deserted room, the only students sitting here other than Draco and I were a group of surly looking third years who were shooting us disgusted looks, but seriously, what were they going to do? "I promise I won't damage your reputation, oh mighty pureblood, I just came to return your book and ask you something."

Beside me Draco's pale eyebrows were knitted together and he had an irate look in his eyes, telling me he didn't appreciate my tone, "and bother me?"

"And bother you," I agreed, flashing him a cheeky smile that he didn't return. Annoyed I turned my head to face the smooth stone wall in front of me and cursed his hostility.

"What do you want then?" Malfoy asked me, his voice that of someone long suffering and that only served to wind me up all the more, lips pressing into a thin line I ignored his question.

"Jones?" he asked sharply when I didn't respond, and I saw him turn to face me out of the corner of my eye, "oh for goodness sake," he exclaimed in disbelief, "have you fallen out with me again?"

Exasperated I turned to look at him, stared him right in the eyes and said, in a clear, clipped voice, "yes," and as Malfoy rolled his eyes I felt myself scowl, "you keep being an arse." I told him in a no nonsense tone and watched his expression tightened as he glared at me.

"How dare you-!" Malfoy started to exclaim, aghast by the insult.

"Easily," I snapped, cutting across him with animation, "because you are!"

"Honestly," he growled in aggravation, "you have more mood swings that a Bogart."

Jaw dropping open I let out an offended noise and hit him, none too gently, on the arm with Abbey's diary, Draco owed in pain and scowled at me as he rubbed his arm. "And you're about a cheerful as a bloody Dementor. I think you must enjoy bringing everyone down."

"And I think you must enjoy hitting me!" Malfoy grumbled, looking at me purposefully as though to chastise me as he continued to rub his arm, this time it was my turn to roll my eyes at him. Girl, I thought, shaking my head at him. "Come on, Jones; just tell me what you wanted to ask." He beseeched, and stumped I could only look at him for a moment.

"I can't remember now," I admitted somewhat sheepishly and Draco looked over at me in disbelief, giving me a look that clearly said he thought I was mad as I frowned in concentration and tried to recall what I had wanted to ask him, however, I couldn't, I didn't even have a vague notion of this supposedly vital question. Watching my frustrated bewilderment Draco shook his head in disbelief, I could see him trying to suppress a smirk, but he couldn't and in the end he had to laugh at me, tickled by the ridiculousness of this I laughed with him, though I really wanted to be mad that he was sniggering at me. I couldn't help it.

"Oh well," I said with a shrug and a smirk while Draco continued to laugh, "it can't have been that important."

"Well, leave then." A livid voice barked from behind me, edged with apparent distaste and a clear threat. Draco and I froze, our laughter caught in our throats and I watched as the shutters went down on his expression, his hard front coming into place once more as he turned his glacial gaze upwards. Resting with my elbow on the edge of the table and with my back pressed against the wood I turned, making sure my expression was measured and sharp as I look up at the livid face of Pansy Parkinson.

"You haven't got any right to sit here, Mudblood," the pug nosed bitch snapped and I felt myself stiffen with fury at her biting insult, "stop tainting my seat and run along back to where you belong."

"Surely," I said, adopting the calmly inquisitive demeanour I knew from past experience really pissed Parkinson off, I looked up at her fixedly, "there's a politer way for you to ask that."

"Get up!" Parkinson exclaimed, stamping her foot in the beginnings of a tantrum and sending her short black hair falling into her mascara clad eyes, "get away from my boyfriend and go back to your filthy friends!" beside me I felt Draco recoil at her words and saw his expression flicker to repulsion out the corner of my eye, however, seeing red I leapt to my feet.

"Say that again?" I challenged, standing right in front of the self-righteous cow, who met my livid gaze like for like, she put her hand on her hips and stuck out her chin and chest in show.

"Jones," Draco said in warning, however neither one of us paid any attention to him, he might have been attempting to stop our fight but I didn't know for sure, I was too furious at Parkinson's words.

"I said, get away from my boyfriend," she repeated hatefully, a malicious smile curling her pathetically pouty lips and getting painfully close to my face.

Suppressing my rage I pressed the diary closely against my chest, letting the leather-bound side dig into me so I didn't turn around and slug the cow, I really didn't fancy any more detentions with Umbridge, not over something as vile as Parkinson. "No," I said furiously, "the other bit."

Understanding dawned on Parkinson's face as she realised what had set me off and she laughed, "that's what you're bothered about?" she asked in taunting disbelief as she looked at me like I was mental, however, she'd spotted the raw nerve and Parkinson wasn't one to pass up such an easy target, "that I said you had filthy, pitiful, crazy friends, like Potter, Weasel and Mudblood?" she asked, getting right in my face as she continued to insult my friends.

I snapped then, not about to let her talk like that about the people I cared about I drew my wand before I could even think to stop myself, all Parkinson's bravery, all her bravado, vanished the second I had my wand aimed at her chest. Going from cocky to petrified in 0.6 seconds Parkinson glanced down at my wand wide eyed before she looked over my shoulder and whimpered, "Draco! Stop her, Draco, don't let her hurt me!" like the stuck up little coward she was.

"What's the matter, Parkinson?" I asked, making a point of poking her with my wand and feeling immensely satisfied when she let out a frightened squeal, my morals went out of the window where Parkinson was concerned, she was the only person I could stand to see hurt and not concede to be the bigger person. "You afraid of what the lowly Mudblood will do to you?"

"Draco!" Parkinson cried again, at her shriek I noticed that the hall was starting to fill up now and that all the early students were watching our fight with interest.

"Enough!" Draco groaned in a voice that sounded like he had a headache, furious at the address, which clearly was meant for the both of us, not just Parkinson, I looked down and spotted him still sitting at the table, looking vastly annoyed and massaging his temples. "For Slytherin's sake I've had enough!"

Seeing no reason to fight to stay, not when Malfoy was so agitated and now Parkinson had stuck her ugly nose in, I scowled at the pug faced witch and withdrew my wand in a quick, meaningful motion. Whatever, if he was going to be like that why did I even try? "You know what? So have I." I told them both, snatching up my bag from where I'd left it by the bench I glared at Parkinson, who was still a threat, now that I'd released her more so than ever, as the bitch didn't fight fair, while I threw it over my shoulder and clutched the diary to my chest. "It's not even worth it." I said, casting a look down at Draco, who pulled his face away from his hands at my words and looked up at me in tired surprise.

With that parting comment I walked, *cough* *shamefaced cough* stormed away, passed the scatterings of jeering Slytherin's who were filing into their table and keeping my head held high in angry pride all the time. Sod him, if he couldn't even stand up for me to Pansy Parkinson, who he couldn't stomach, then I ought to have just let the boys deface his book. Why did I even bother to try and be decent with him? Fuming I reached the end of the Slytherin table and turned to storm across the hall, however, as I did I caught sight of Parkinson and Malfoy, halfway down the Slytherin table. Parkinson, revelling in what for her was a great victory, waggled her fingers at me and pulled a spiteful grin as she rested her hand possessively on Draco's shoulder, meanwhile he only looked at me, an unreadable expression on his pale, pointed face that I didn't even try to decipher. Git, I thought venomously as I strode away, making my way across to the Gryffindor table and throwing myself down on the bench none too gracefully, the table was still largely empty as I slammed my bag and the diary against the ancient wood and Dean, sitting across from me, was the only person in my year sat down.

"Never mind them, Ivy," he said kindly and sympathetically as he looked up from his Quidditch magazine. Nodding in appreciation but still blindingly furious for reasons I was no longer sure of, I quickly sought solace in Abbey's life.

* * *

><p><em>0615/78_

_Dear Journal,_

_The year has gone by, hasn't it? 7th year. Wow … it's been so long. And now it's the end of my education. Riley is still in Romania with his new wife Violet. James and Lily have been dating. Remus got the best scores than anyone in the school put together. Wormtail, he barely survived. Sirius, well proud and such a better man that I've ever seen him. Trixie is off to find a job as Auror while dragging Nora to Medical jobs. Jerry and Lauren, the cute couple are just taking it steady. Me? Well, I was thinking of publishing my journals, I'm planning to store my other journals in James and Lily's new house. I placed a spell, but about now, I don't care if James reads my journals. But somehow, I have a feeling he's going to give them to Sirius. I smile to think how long these years took but suddenly, I wish I was a younger kid again. _

_Well, as you also know, journal, me and Regulus have gotten close over the past two years. Bellatrix left last year which is a THANK YOU MERLIN but yet, he's quiet. I love it when Regulus smiles. It just makes me happy compared to his usual neutral faces. _

_Strangely, for the past year, I've juggled around time with just my twin James, the other Marauders, Lily, her friends, and Regulus. Though, James has mostly been with Lily or all of us or just us Marauders, so I hung mostly around Sirius, Remus, and sometimes Peter. Though, they all try to spend as much as they can around me, after all, they found out about my leukaemia and my rushed time._

_James, undoubting, has been the one to try and hog up most of my time by dragging me around with him and Lily or himself and others and made sure that someone watched over me during the Qudditch game as a guard when I was doing my seeking skills. _

_Anyway, after James, oh Merlin's boxers. Sirius was tailing me, well he did that anyway whenever James dragged me about, but he tailed me, and when he wasn't, I was accompanied by Regulus._

_So technically to say, I will miss all this time I had with everyone, my friends and my hearts. Oh yeah … did I tell you that me and Sirius are … um … are on a complex relationship? In a way …. I admitted my fancy towards him in which he didn't deny and said he did as well and yet we don't know how to proceed. We say we're just friends but are we really just that? _

_Aunt Lynx asked me if I wanted to live with her since the year ended and Lorcan will be gone and she'll be lonely since she always pictured Uncle Phoenix with her at that time, but he died, as you know. Side note for you Journal who is much thicker than the others and might last longer than the other journals cause I keep adding magical papers, Aunt Lynx and Uncle Phoenix are part of the Black family, they are aunt and uncle of Sirius too but I'm still not related to him. Phoenix Black's name was burnt off the family tapestry at the Black family house. Their son Lorcan is under Dumbledore's care so I know he's not gone till he actually gets old._

_Anyway, but James said that since mom and dad are dead, and Aunt Lynx can't go with them, asked if we wanted to move in with them. _

_I declined, and said, I'll live with Aunt Lynx so there I am, living with Aunt Lynx. I really hope my life goes on well after this._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Abbey Potter_


	2. Seeing the Past Part 2

**Chapter five: Unexpected**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy<strong>

It's funny, people always say that things never turn out as you'd expect. That you'll never know where you're going to end up or what will happen to you, and to a certain extent that's true, fate can take you anywhere. However, at the same time there are those who know exactly where they are going to end up, how their life will pan out, a young boy living up on a council estate for example, will, more often than not, be victim to a self-fulfilling prophesy, and I don't mean that kind that I'm supposed to make.

Born of a family that struggles to make ends meet his parents won't have the time or money to help him with his schooling, or, prejudiced by their own difficulties they will tell him that education doesn't matter so he'll struggle too or won't even try. Looked down upon by his teachers and fellow pupils because he can't keep up the boy will stop putting in the effort, he knows it won't matter, he knows that like his parents he will live and die on the estate, will get whatever manual job he can, and live as he can, it's all he expects, all he has been ever taught to expect, and so he doesn't strive to try anymore and so life is exactly what he predicts it will be. I knew what I was talking about, boys like that were everywhere in my town, circumstance and societal short comings holding them back. You see, I knew you didn't need to be a Seer to know what was coming, sometimes life is predictable, however, for once, as that sobering thought occurred to me it wasn't the kids of my town I was thinking of, it was Abbey. What must it have been like to live every day knowing you were going to die? I couldn't even begin to imagine, I knew we all died, of course I did, but not all of us are given the terrible truth so young and to know exactly what it was that would end us. But Abbey had, and she had handled it so calmly, never once in her diary had she complained about how unfair life was to her, she had only worried how best to break the news to her best friends and when they did know, how they felt about it. She got on with life; she lived it to the full, and to me that was amazing.

The fire crackled in the hearth beside me, warming with its flickering flames and lighting the page I was reading as I sat in the Gryffindor common room one night in late November. I curled my toes comfortably against the worn fabric of the armchair I was snuggled in while freezing autumn rain lashed at the window behind me. Harry was at Quidditch practice in the bucketing rain, he'd be soaked when he got back in, I thought sympathetically, though I was pretty sure Harry was used to it by now, Angelica was as firm a captain as Wood had ever been, and just as determined to win. I was the only one of our group in the common room then, Hermione had dragged Ron to the library about half an hour ago to research for a Transfiguration essay he had left until the very last minute, and I had lost myself in Abbey's diary.

She had left Hogwarts obtaining great grades in all her subjects, with the hopes of becoming an Auror or publishing her written work, I wondered if she had ever done either of those things, and, suddenly taken by the idea, I wondered what I would be like when I was ready to leave here. How would I have changed and what would I be doing with my life? I knew what I wanted to do, like Abbey I wanted to be an Auror, though if Umbridge kept her pitiful excuse for teaching up then I didn't stand a chance, or at least I wouldn't have done until Harry agreed to start up the D.A, our chances of passing our DADA exam looked brighter with each meeting. I wondered if I would still be friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, we all had our arguments and fall outs, would something more serious happen between now and then that would separate us? Merlin I hoped not, like my mum I wanted to keep my friends for the rest of my life, and if I had any say in the matter then I certainly would. And also, I wondered if I would have gained control over my powers by then, my rebellious Inner Eye never did what I asked it to and my visions always took me by surprise, surely by the time I left school I should be able to command my Sight. There were so many possibilities and things that could change, it was daunting, I could hardly even imagine what it would be like to reach eighteen, to be of age and unleashed on the Wizarding World, it was only two years to go but it seemed a lifetime away, I couldn't even consider life outside of Hogwarts, it frightened and fascinated me at the same time. Eager to see what Abbey, whose entries had been quite short and sparse since she left school and immersed herself in her new life, was finding it now, I shifted in the chair to get more comfortable, let the dull, lulling chatter of the common room fade into silence and continued to read.

* * *

><p><em>1209/80_

_Journal, _

_I am distressed._

_I really am._

_Why you ask?_

_It's simple, and as always, I'll describe through my writing skills._

_I clutched Regulus's letter in my hand as I sat there staring at the door of the Leaky Cauldron. I've been sitting at this table, waiting. It was midnight already and I was sitting here. He told me to meet him at the pub because he had something he wanted to tell me. He has been the only person, aside from James and Lily that has contacted me so far. Sirius hasn't sent me any recent letter._

… _It seems like Sirius wants to distance himself much further from me than ever. After Lily and James escaped from Voldemort twice, along with Sirius, Remus and I, he has not spoken to me at all, once or twice stared and I haven't seen him, the last we did was over the summer when Lily and James had their son Harry after they married the previous year. I think … there are no more ties between me and him … and that makes me so sad. My health has depleted due to that and since Aunt Lynx went to become a teacher at Hogwarts, since Dumbledore requested her safety, as did her son. So both were tucked away and now my health was going down thanks to my neglect since I was running all over the place to kill or lock up Death Eaters alongside Mad-Eye, my mentor._

_And since my neglect, I started to hear that things were getting worse. _

_Jerry and Lauren, Lauren was murdered after giving birth to her daughter. Jerry was distressed but now he's in hiding with his daughter. Trixie lost her ability to talk due to a curse from the Death Eaters but she's still alive and fighting while Nora nurses her. Marlene McKinnon, dead. Jerry's cousin so he's messed up about that too._

_I wanted to cry right there in the ghostly pub but I just didn't have any tears to cry over those subjects any more. I just … it's sad. I looked down to my feet as they were pressed down against the floorboards. I shuffled them for a moment before sighing. What was taking Regulus so long to get here? I know he said to meet him at midnight here at the Leaky Cauldron but seriously! _

_Growling to myself, I spun halfway in my chair but stopped when I heard the front door open. Looking over, I saw an older Regulus compared to when I saw him at the end of my last year at Hogwarts. He had gotten taller, his hair slightly longer. But his silver-blue eyes shined the moment they saw me. His face features were the same as before, as was his smile. He was dressed in a large black trench coat and simple jeans. _

"_Regulus." I breathed and got up from my chair, and in three strides, he was right in front of me, engulfing me in a hug._

"_Abbey." He whispered into my hair, holding me tightly. I was slightly surprised because since when has Baby Black ever reached my height or even passed it for his matter. But either way, it felt nice … to be hugged again. His hug was warm and gentle like always. Just like his correspondence over the years._

"_You've grown up compared to the little boy I imagined to be meeting up with me tonight."_

_Regulus pulled away, but still had his arms encircled around my waist. He smiled at me … rather sadly but it was a smile nonetheless._

"_Despite the fact that you may look beautiful … your health … you haven't taken care of yourself that well." He murmured, taking one hand to trace right under my eye where I flinched away from his touch._

"_I've been working overtime in the Order and as an Auror to take out Death Eaters." I stated proudly. Who wouldn't be proud after knowing that you went and took out some murderers?_

_He remained silently as he looked into my hazel eyes. I shifted uncomfortably in his embrace that I remembered I was still in. I blushed but he didn't care. Regulus just continued to stare at me, tracing under my eye before moving in and pressing his forehead to mine. _

_I froze. _

_Sirius had done this before … this couldn't be. Sirius had done this before but when he did was when he gave me my first kiss. Although the uncanny resemblance between the Black Brothers … was Regulus really going for that?_

"_My brother … hasn't taken … care of you?" Regulus asked, his eyes closed as his arm around my waist moved to grasp my hand and the other one as well. I inhaled his deep alluring smell, reminding myself in the back of my head, my wand was in my back pocket and reassured myself that I was protected against his mind-reading abilities._

"_Um … no … I haven't seen him since … James and Lily's son's birth." I stated as I looked up at him, drunkenly from his smell. _

"_He … is a fool. If … it had been me … I would've watched over you." He sighed. _

"_Regulus …," I murmured, taking my large portion of will-power and pulled myself away enough for enough space, just to look at him, "what did you call me for?" To be truthful, I was curious as to why because his letter made no sense at all to me._

_Regulus hesitated before murmuring to me, "Promise me … you won't yell at me."_

_I tilted my head in confusion as I looked at him. "Regulus, I would never yell at you even though I did in school." Okay, maybe not the best way to phrase this but hey, it was worth a shot._

"_I …, the Dark Lord, look." He sighed, releasing my hands. He raised his right hand, his silver-blue eyes were scared, I could tell before I suddenly caught drift of what was going on. No … my … no my best friend couldn't be part of Death Eaters … no he just can't! But all that was wishful thinking as he pulled down the sleeve of his trench coat. And there it was. That sickening brand of the Death Eaters and seemed to even pulse and that pulse wasn't at all from Regulus. Time for me seemed to stop at I stared at it. I wanted to cry, now for this I did. I could even feel tears pricking at my eyes. And they were released with his next statement. "I joined the Death Eaters."_

_He watched my reaction, I know he did. But I'm pretty sure he was expecting me to scream or lash out at him, he didn't expect me to start crying and throw my arms around him and sob into his shoulder. _

"_Abbey?"_

"_Since how long?"_

"… _For the longest … ever since Avery talked me into it … but will you listen to why?"_

"…" _I stayed quiet with the exception of my sobbing, tightening the grip on his clothes. I fully understood this reason why he summoned me here. _

"_I'm going to look for a way to bring the Dark Lord down, he may never really know where my loyalty stands, believing I stood with him … but I want to make up for it all…."_

_His statement hung in the air until he wrapped his arms around me, he didn't cry, he didn't do anything except hug me back and rest his head on top of mine. To me, it felt like we stayed there for hours when it really felt like minutes. I sobbed for long time, and as I did, I ended up hiccupping my question._

"_So you …, you called me here to say goodbye?" I asked, not even moving my head up to look at him. _

"…_Yes … and to tell you something I've wanted to tell you … for a while now." Regulus murmured into my hair. I waited, but he seemed to not want to say it like this. He lifted his head, taking one of his hands to cup my chin to look up at me and when I did, he looked at me with the sincerest eyes I have ever seen. I knew the look in his eyes, I could just them. He was going to tell me those specific five words and I knew that I felt somewhat the same … but my heart truly belonged to his brother._

_His lips then moved._

"_I'm in love with you, Abbey Potter."_

_I stared at him as his face got closer. I couldn't move away, my body was frozen, I knew it was, it was frozen within Regulus Black's grip._

"_I-" His thumb settled over my lips, shushing me. He looked at me sadly and shook his head._

"_Please … I don't want a response … or else it'll be harder for me to leave here." _

_Regulus murmured, closing in. His face got close, so close to my own. He finally closed the space between our lips by capturing mine. I couldn't move and I didn't want to. I just closed my eyes, responding to the kiss as well. It was a tender moment, and it felt nice …, it wasn't the same as Sirius, but it was just … indescribable._

_After five minutes, literally, he pulled away, while my eyes were closed and he whispered three words as he let me go._

"_Goodbye, Abbey Potter."_

_And when I opened my eyes, a sudden crack happened and I was alone again._

_I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I looked at where he previously was._

"_Regulus."_

_I swear that without a doubt. This has to be one of the worst things that has ever happened in my life. My best friend said he loved me … and then disappeared from my life. Merlin I feel horrible. I may not be in love with him, for my heart already belongs to Sirius Black, but I love Regulus Black like my own brother._

_Can my life get ANY worse? I think some of my health depleted even more now …._

_Yours truly,_

_Abbey Potter_

* * *

><p>Stunned I stared down at the page in disbelief, my heart quivering in my chest at the raw emotions there as I struggled to wrap my head around this new development. Regulus was a Death Eater? I was shocked, I honestly didn't know why I was surprised, from all Sirius had said I ought to have seen it coming but still it floored me. He was a Death Eater, I repeated, angrily wiping tears from my eyes with the back of my hands, how could he do that, how could he betray her like that? I couldn't fathom it, it didn't make sense, most of all that Abbey didn't seem upset about that in the slightest, only scared for him, she had even accepted his declaration of love, and I couldn't understand that. Surely she had every right to be furious at him. I knew that I would be, but she wasn't, I know he said he was trying to bring Voldemort down but even then, he was putting himself in danger and expecting her to be okay with that, and of course he could have just been lying about that, it would have been easy.<p>

Completely dumbfounded I blinked furiously, trying to clear away the tears Abbey's new situation had caused, and looking out the common room but not really seeing anything, for some reason what Regulus was doing struck me deeply, it resounded inside of me and bothered me in a way that didn't really make sense. It seemed important, somehow, relevant almost. Trying to understand why I felt this way, so fiercely, I knew it was more than just the connection that had developed as I got to know Abbey, this was different, I was taken aback when suddenly I felt a other worldly breeze drift across the front of my mind, pulling a gasp from my lips and wiping away the red and gold comfort of the common room and plunging me into impenetrable darkness.

Confusion, a sincere bewilderment that had nothing to do with Abbey and Regulus, consumed me as my Inner Eye flew open and my vision began to unfold. My heart was racing, pounding erratically against my chest as I stood frozen against the cold stone wall, my blood rushed in my ears and I heard each of my laboured breaths clearly. I looked ahead as I panted and tried to make sense of what had just happened, of what he had done, and looked out at the familiar desks and solar models of the Astronomy classroom, feeling my lips tingle and pulse, I knew they must be bright red. Wide-eyed it didn't make any sense to me, the way my heart ached as though it might give up at any second but raced in my chest with a euphoria I had never known before, I couldn't understand how I felt such divine happiness coursing through my every fibre but such a deep confusion and almost hurt that he hadn't stopped to explain anything. That he was leaving. That thought, more than anything else, struck my heart and pulled at it viciously, tearing at my heartstrings and leaving me devastated, I knew then, in that instant, that I couldn't let him go, that I needed him and I always would. Empowered by that knowledge and propelled along by the heady joy I pushed away from the wall and breathless but determined started towards him, but it was too late, I saw that as I jogged forwards, he was going. No, I thought desperately, not about to let him leave, not at least without explaining what he meant, I picked up my pace, franticly trying to reach him, even as the classroom door clicked shut behind him.

I surfaced from my vision with another audible gasp, panting I looked around me, taking in the familiar sight of the Gryffindor Tower but taking no comfort from it, I was unsettled. Panting and shaken for reasons I couldn't understand I gripped the arm of my chair and lent forwards to retrieve the diary off the floor, where it had fallen during my vision. Cautious and looked around me as though expecting an ambush, or maybe expecting someone to say they knew what I had just seen, I sat back up, clutching the diary tightly and feeling the most peculiar sense of fear running through me. What, the Hell had that been? I asked myself as I tried to slow my racing heart and banish the confusion that had followed me back into the present, I couldn't understand what I had just seen, it made no sense, and it filled me with the most ominous feeling of foreboding. It had been almost like a warning, I thought worryingly, but a warning of what I had no idea. Chilled in a way the fire cracking away by my side could never warm, I decided to go to bed and call it a night for my reading, as obviously I was getting a little too absorbed, which probably wasn't healthy. That's all this is, I told myself, getting to my feet, my over active imagination, that vision was probably nothing much, nothing as sinister as I'm thinking anyway. So, under that convenient delusion, I rubbed my arms against the cold that chilled my bones, picked up Abbey's diary, and headed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Promises <strong>

* * *

><p><em>0326/81_

_Journal,_

_It's a day before my birthday and apparently, when a war is going on, it doesn't matter to anyone that no one gives a damn. Why? Because today Sirius left. I don't know where he is at this moment, but he already gave me his goodbye. I guess … I really lost my best friend … and my true love … for now I hope. We got into a miniature fight before we said goodbye, and I deeply regret it. I should have never let him go but he had his reasons._

_I feel like I lost a part of me. I don't even … it's just … he told me why … but even if he said he loved me and even we kissed and promised each other, it really pained me. And now, my condition is getting worse, much, much, much worse._

_Again, a replay._

_I sighed as I sat there on the hill. Why do the Black Brothers summon me through letters? I wondered as I clutched Sirius's letter in my hand. Not that I wasn't overjoyed that the fool finally decided to meet with me again, but still._

_Just last December, Regulus said goodbye, and since then many people have died, I haven't gotten a single trace on that boy and then every once in a while, Lily would invite me over to see little Harry, which would brighten up some days for me. I have gotten letters from my Aunt Lynx and little Lorcan and then from Jerry who is with Nora and Trixie at the moment, getting support from them, but then finally, just a week ago, I get a letter from Sirius. _

_It said to meet him at the hill in Grimmauld Place at noon. Well, I'm here and I don't see him._

_Why do I have this sickening feeling in my gut that something is going to go wrong from this? I sighed as I remembered when Regulus said goodbye to me. Unconsciously, I raised a hand to my lips before shaking the thought out of my head. _

_Damn it all._

"_Hey." _

_I heard his voice, my head whirled around to see him and at which he stood there, staring at me. I knew this was no Polyjuice potion either, this was the real Sirius and I sprung up to my feet just ready to embrace him. He smiled and opened his arms out wide to which I ran into, nearly tackling him (which was sort of impossible in my state) into a hug. He laughed lightly while I held on tight, feeling some tears of joy. _

"_You bloody git; I will kill you for leaving me for so long." I muttered and he let out a low huskily laugh as he hugged back._

"_I know, I know. I'm sorry." He grinned as he pulled out, only to encircle his arms around my waist while I smiled up at him. "But I had a good reason."_

_I pouted, narrowing my eyes at him. "That would be?"_

_He smirked and said, "I was fighting in the war."_

_I rolled my eyes; nearly everyone was doing that nowadays. "Oh yes, no one else was doing that." I muttered. He heard me and smiled before frowning as he noticed the bags under my eyes._

"_A-are you okay?"_

_I blinked before blushing and looking down. "I feel fine … I think." Sirius gave me a hard look before sighing and then reaching over to kiss the top of my forehead._

"_Oh Abbey … has this been happening because of the war? With everyone dying, my brother disappearing … you've been in the worst, haven't you?" He asked against my forehead. I looked the side before reaching over to place a simple kiss at his neck before ducking out from underneath his lips._

"_I don't know … I just get tired … but I keep on fighting no matter what." I smiled, but his frown deepened._

"_Abbey … you should calm down. In your condition, it'll be going rough." He murmured which made me frown then._

"_But I want to help. My condition isn't going to stop me that easily." I told him but he shook his head, his arms dropping from my waist and crossed over his chest._

"_No, let me fight, you need to rest, because if you don't, it's going to bring you down and increase your possibilities of dying in the middle of battle. I don't want to lose you."_

"_I need to fight this war Sirius, regardless of my leukaemia. It's important; I want to fight for a better future for my friends, for Jerry's little Alex and James and Lily's little Harry. We have to-" Sirius cut me off then with a harsh glower. _

"_I'll fight; you'll just get in the way."_

_This caught me so off guard, that I was shocked, like the air was knocked out of me. I countered._

"_Sirius! I will never get in the way! I only fight the Dark Lord and you know it!"_

"_No you'll get in the way; the war doesn't need you in it!" Sirius stated firmly that I growled._

"_But I don't care! Sirius, I need to find Regulus! He's made a mistake joining the other side! I want to make the wizarding world safer for all of us!" I told him. He stared at me, before closing his eyes and looking to the side. He stayed silent for minutes, and I kind of wished he said something already; the stillness sort of irked me to no end. But I was patient. And then he finally responded._

"_I called you today … to tell you that I'll be leaving for a while." He looked to the side, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I stared, that wasn't the response I was awaiting, in fact, I felt another blow to the stomach._

"_W-what?"_

"_I'm leaving; I came to tell you just that." Sirius stated, looking me right in eye at this._

"_But … wait … why?" I asked, I closed the space in between us to grab hold of his jacket. _

"_That's my secret … but I also came to tell you something else." He murmured. I was surprised, however what got my attention was that his hands moved from being crossed for his chest to grab my hands into his own. He pried them from his jacket and then rested his forehead onto my own, his breath intoxicating me ever so dearly like he always had. His captivating smell of his own raging in my breathing system. My eyes went wide. Déjà vu? His eyes bore into my own and we stared at each other intently for a while, then when he spoke, his eyes closed, and as did my own. _

"_If I don't make it through, and they inform you of my death, continue living on your life without me …. But If I do pull though, make sure to wait just a little bit longer, Abigail Potter, for me. Wait for me, that's all I ask." I felt … wind-blown, like I was flying. There was just … I felt like …. It just shocked me so much. I opened my eyes to look at Sirius who opened his at the same time._

_We were truly one. _

_I smiled lightly as he glanced down at my lips and then back up to my eyes. _

"_Sirius Black … was there any need to ask?"_

_He smiled and then closed the space between our lips. _

_Now this was a kiss that just felt so right, it wasn't anything like the kiss Regulus had given me, because this was more, more than even an angel's kiss that I could even swear I heard the angels singing. … Okay a bit far-fetched but that's how it felt. Or rather, that's how I felt. I knew it that I was in love with him with all of my heart._

_His tender, warm lips were peeled off my own as he rested his forehead against my own again._

"_Your answer?"_

"_I already told you. There was no need to ask. It's always a yes." I murmured to him, feeling the wind caress our faces._

"_Thank you … Abbey Potter?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I am in love with you, for the rest of my damned life." He smiled gently._

_I smiled. "I am in love with you, too, Sirius Black, for the rest of eternity."_

_We exchanged smiles before he sighed then reached up one hand to caress my face, along with the help of the wind. I tilted my head into his hand, making him smile lightly._

"_No matter what I say … you're going to continue fighting in this war?" He sighed, his eyes begging for anything to help him talk me out of it, but I shook my head._

"_No matter what you say. I need to keep fighting." I told him, sighing as well._

_Sirius sighed before leaning in for one more kiss._

"_I'll be back then. I have my own reasons to continue fighting this war. But until then, stay alive for me, and don't get into much trouble, Abigail Potter." Sirius smiled, hugging me tightly once more, in which I returned the hug._

"_I promise, Sirius Black."_

_See? Well, I didn't really lose him … but I have this feeling, like … he just might disappear … or will I?_

_I don't know anymore, but I hope Sirius Black knows, that I, Abigail (Abbey) Lynx Potter, am deeply in love with him for the rest of eternity._

_Yours truly, _

_Abbey Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy<strong>

Engrossed I read the emotional words with a fierce vigour, hardly able to take them in fast enough in my haste to find out more, the pages left in the diary were dwindling in their number, and I desperately wanted to know what Abbey did next. Curled up in the dark emerald armchair by the fire at Grimmauld Place I sat with my feet tucked underneath me and the red leather diary in my lap, oblivious to everything going on in the room around me, or rather, mostly oblivious to everything.

"Well I wish it could be Christmas, every day. When the kids start singing and the band begins to play!"

I jumped, startled from my reading at the sound of Fred, George and Mr Weasley's shouted singing, the four sat together, Mr Weasley's face ruddy and merry from a touch too much Fire Whisky and the twins acting as rowdy and cheerful as always, one of the twins arms wrapped around Mr Weasley's shoulders from either side of the older wizard. Recovering quickly I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them as they heartily sung 'I wish it could be Christmas every day' by the Muggle band Wizzard, which Harry, Hermione and I had introduced our friends to earlier the day, much to the amusement of everyone involved.

"Oooohhhhh!" Fred sung in solo, tilting his head back and belting out the song and causing me to shake my head at him, though it was still laughing and I shared a look with Harry and Hermione, who were also watching the trio with tickled pride, Ron looked mildly disgusted, but was clearly enjoying himself.

Everyone in the house was in equal good spirits. The Christmas vibe was infectious and no one was immune, Ginny, lounging on the floor by the fire, ate mince pies while she absentmindedly watched Harry and Ron's game of Wizard Chess while also listening to her father and brothers' rendition of the classic song and giggling. Hermione sat on the floor at the base of my chair, with her Ancient Runes textbook (light reading for her) though she paid little attention to it as she watched the others. Even Mrs Weasley and Sirius (happy to have someone to spend the holidays with) were in festive spirits, both stood by the mammoth, gnome topped (I was reliably informed) Christmas tree in the corner, adding even more decorations to it, finally having finished with the rest of the room. The drawing room looked like Santa's sleigh had crashed into it, shooting out an explosion of Christmas ornaments, and it was brilliant, I wouldn't change a single thing about this cheerful picture for all the world, it was cosy, familiar and it reminded me of home, my parents had exactly the same decorating style this time of year, sans the gnome. I had arrived at Grimmauld Place that morning and had slipped right into the house mood, I'd been a little worried, the letters I'd received from Hermione, Ron and Ginny had hinted that Harry had been having problems, that he had withdrawn into himself after he heard about his frightening connection to Voldemort in St Mungo's the other day, and how he blamed himself for Mr Weasley's attack, even though it was impossible and Mr Weasley was fully recovered now. So, I had arrived thinking I'd have a job on of cheering him up, however, he had been fine, just as giddy and excited as the others, so I guess the others must have calmed him down.

Sighing in contentment I shifted in my seat and surveyed the fire lit scene again, it was only a one night visit, a chance to drop off Christmas presents and see my friends, I had a big family get together all arraigned with my family, which was sure to be eventful, but still, it was nice to come and see them all. As I looked out across the room, Mr Weasley and the twins still singing merrily and Ron exclaiming in triumph when he took another of Harry's pawns, my gaze landed on Sirius and my expression sobered. He looked so happy now, as opposed to how he had seemed in the summer, so much more joyful as wrapped tinsel around the tree, however, in spite of that I couldn't help but think about what I had just read, about how he had felt about Abbey Potter, and watching the brave man haunted by his past who, I knew from reading the diary was a mere shadow of what he had once been, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Nothing was certain in the time Abbey and Sirius had lived in, nothing sacred, they had both lived in such dangerous worlds and I felt keenly how ominous their situation was, I knew about Abbey's condition and I wondered what they had done. Sirius had just said he was going away for a while, but time was short, surely he knew that, he had said that he knew that, but what did he do? What about Regulus? Did he come back? And did Abbey and Sirius ever really get what they both wanted most of all, each other? Eager to find out but reluctant, lest I learn something I didn't want to, I snuggled back down in the armchair and returned my attention to the diary, turning the page I found an unfamiliar script.

* * *

><p><em>0328/81_

_My sister, Abbey Potter is dead, killed by Voldemort. In sweet loving memory, I leave here, a picture of the Marauders when they were at their greatest, when a grand heroine like Abbey Potter lived her happiest years. I wished she could've lived longer, my sweet and darling sister. I love you very much, as do the rest of us, Marauders. I will miss you so much, my beautiful sister_

_-James Potter_

* * *

><p>Stunned I stared at the page, scrutinising the carefully neat, masculine handwriting and struggling to process the words written there. I frowned. Unable to make sense of it I reread the entry, Abbey had died? Killed by Voldemort just two days after that last entry? I couldn't comprehend it, having grown so close to the likeminded girl while reading her diary I didn't want to believe that it was over, that she had already died, even though I had known it was inevitable and that she had died long ago. Still, it felt oddly final and sudden, those few heartfelt lines and disbelieving I flipped through the few remaining pages, finding them blank I felt my frown deepen. Abbey had died at the hands of Voldemort, I didn't know whether to be angry that Abbey had been cheated out of what little time she had left, she had said her health was deteriorating rapidly, or to be morbidly relieved that she had died with dignity, that she had gone out fighting rather than lost her life to this horrific wasting disease. Returning to James' entry I pulled the Polaroid photo from between the pages and flipped it over, there, laughing and generally mucking about, were five beaming teens, posing for a photo by the Black Lake.<p>

I picked out James instantly, everyone was right, he was almost identical to Harry, except for the soft brown eyes that you could barely make out in the photo. Standing beside him and trying to trip him up and send him tumbling backwards into the lake, was a mischievous looking girl with dark hair and brown eyes, like the others around her she wore her Gryffindor uniform casually, top buttons undone, tie loose, and I knew that she had to be Abbey. James' twin. I looked at her for a moment as she tried to deck her brother, fascinated that I could finally put a face to the name. On James' other side, sharing laughing glances with Abbey and trying to help her trip James, was a handsome boy, he had longish black hair and a massive grin, and looking at him, though it was hard to believe it compared to the man standing across the room from me, I knew that it could only be Sirius. Working onwards from that I noted the well-mannered boy with brown hair who stood closely to Abbey's other side, he held a book to his chest and shook his head at the others' antics, though he smiled fondly, I mirrored the motion, recognising Lupin's younger self. And finally, the fifth face, standing slightly off from the others and looking already separate, his sandy blond hair a mess on his face and his body short and plump, Peter Pettigrew, I thought with distaste as I looked at the photo of the young traitor, wondering if he was already working for Voldemort my this point, the group had to be in their last year.

Sliding the photo back inside the diary I felt unsatisfied, the details of what had happened to Abbey weren't here and I wanted to know, looking up I scanned the room for Sirius, the only person who could really answer my questions, but I couldn't find him, our host seemed to have stepped out of the room for a moment, alone. Perfect, I thought, knowing he was more likely to tell me something if we didn't have an audience, and determined in my goal I shut the diary and got to my feet, Hermione, still sitting on the floor in front of me, looked up as I did so.

"Everything okay?" she asked me, concern filling her features as she looked up at my frowning face, shaking off my single-mindedness for a moment I smiled down at her reassuringly.

"Fine," I told her as I stepped away from my chair and walked a little closer to where the others were playing chess, they had noticed my abrupt movements too and looked at me questioningly, "I've just got to do something." I said to them all, ignoring how they shared a worried look as I quickly sped past Mr Weasley and the twins and hurried out the door, Abbey's diary still clutched tightly in my hand.

Once on the landing I made my way immediately for the stairs, knowing that the kitchen, along with Buckbeak's room or his own room, was the most likely place for Sirius to go. Descending the stairs I thought about how I had wanted to question Sirius about Abbey and the diary for ages now, how I wanted to know why he had it, though I suppose that would be obvious now, since he had loved her, and many other questions about things Abbey had said. However, as I reached the kitchen door, which was shut but for a crack, I hesitated, not sure if I could confront Sirius about this after all, if he really had loved Abbey then her death would be a painful subject for him, could I really spoil his good mood by bringing it up now? Though I would like to say otherwise my selfish curiosity won out, I had to know what had happened, and vowing to be as gentle as possible I pushed open the kitchen door and stepped inside.

Sirius was sitting up on one of the counters, opening a butterbeer as he seemed to be lost in his own little world of thoughts. He didn't notice me as I drew closer, or even when I was standing in front of him, just a few feet away. I could only wonder what he could be thinking. Was he finally thinking of Abbey? Was he remembering the girl that he meant so much to? I wanted to know so badly yet I felt it better to take it slowly.

"Sirius?" I asked, causing the man to look up at me as he had set his butterbeer aside. He smiled cheerfully.

"Hello Ivy, came in to get a butterbeer too?" Sirius nodded over to the pantry where he had seemed to have gotten his drink from. I shook my head before going to lean on a counter in front of him.

"No, not really." I told him.

"Just trying to get away for a bit to read that book of yours?" Smirking, Sirius then took a swig from his butterbeer. I smiled lightly while looking down at my feet.

"I've just finished it actually. It was an inspiring book." I looked up then with a warm smile. Abbey had taught me a lot while I read her life story … it truly did make me see the world a bit better despite that Voldemort was out and about, killing people. Sirius smiled.

"It must be a good book. I can judge that through you. I once had a best friend like you, she would always have her head stuck in a book and she would always be writing. If she said a book was good, and I would sometimes read the books she would, she meant it, and those books were good. She told the Marauders once, if she had a chance, she wanted to publish her books and even be an Auror … but she was never given that chance." He looked solemn by then, looking at the ground while he thought carefully. I knew exactly who he was talking about. Abbey once said in the diary that she loved reading books. I felt a bit of pride swell through me that I was a reminder of Abbey. She was a great witch and she must've been a great friend. However, before I could even register the words I wanted to ask, my mouth had opened to deliver these words.

"Your best friend … she was named Abbey Lynx Potter, your friend from the Marauders … the only sister of James and Riley Potter … and your lover … wasn't she?" And the festive mood was gone and I awaited the answer from the only man who could give me that answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius<strong>

I stared at Ivy who watched me with wondering eyes. She was inquiring about a certain Abbey Potter. It … I could not convey my shock of the matter in words but this peculiar sense of the subject. I just wanted to know how she knew. How could Ivy Jones, someone who never met Abigail due to death of fifteen years, know so much about what happened and even ask?

"Pardon, but where did you find out about … Abbey?" I asked Ivy who hesitated before producing a journal while leaning off the counter. ….

Abbey's Journal … Ivy had it in her hands.

My eyes grew wide while my hand subconsciously reached for it while Ivy had gotten it in my reach.

"I found her journal when we were cleaning up around the house … I just couldn't keep myself from reading it and … the more I read, the closer I felt to Abbey. I don't know, I just got drawn in. She mentioned a lot of Harry's father and uncle, she mentioned Harry's grandparents, and she mentioned Remus and Wormtail. She talked about girls named Nora and Trixie too, as well as a couple named Jerry and Lauren. She wrote about her leukaemia and even Regulus and some other Death Eaters … but out of the most, she wrote about you, her best friend." Ivy told me. I took the journal gently from Ivy and looked at the cover. The scarlet cover with golden border, the old yet well-kept buckle that she used to try and keep it from us; it was all right before my very eyes.

She would always carry it with her after the end of sixth year; James had given it to her as a present on their birthday in which he had gotten a new broomstick. It was a special type of journal that would add pages to it … enough for the rest of her life. James had given it the finishing touch when he found the journal a month after she died but put the date of her death in the journal as well as his own entry and the picture of the Marauders when they were in their fifth year. That was directly after the spells had fallen because of … her death.

"Abbey … died on the 28 of March in 1981. She …, she was facing Voldemort two days after I said my goodbye to fulfil my part of this war. I …, I don't know the details that well but I know that she was with Mad-Eye and he said that they were both trying to escape from Voldemort at the time, where Abbey protected Mad-Eye, buying him time to escape. They …, they were duelling and then Abbey had turned to see if Mad-Eye had gone and he was far enough, yelling at her to run … but … she didn't make it. Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse and when she was writhing in pain, Mad-Eye tried to go save her … but … Voldemort had killed her and kicked her to the side."

I had not realized that I was crying until I raised a hand to my face to try and hide it. Ivy gave me a concerned look in which I turned away from while looking at the floor. Even though I knew it was a good reason to cry … I still had male pride, pride that wouldn't let me cry in front of others, but even soon, I continued on.

"And then Mad-Eye retrieved her body and then a week later, walked up to the Order's headquarters where I was, with James, Riley, and Remus, along with other members of the order."

I could remember it as if it was yesterday.

* * *

><p>"<em>-we'll attack at dawn and that should weaken the enforcements greatly. Mad-Eye and some of his posse took the other side so he should probably already finished the job for infiltration in adversary territory." Remus pointed out on the map. The rest of us nodded. Jerry was about to point out another area when we heard it, thumping and footsteps, like as if someone was struggling in the hallway of headquarters. <em>

_I glanced to my comrades, seeing James press a finger to his lips before focusing his attention to the door again. The thumping increased and then we heard the muffled voice of McGonagall who had been talking with Dumbledore and some others._

"_Who- Alastor!" She shouted and we could tell she had raised her wand to make sure it wasn't an imposter._

"_I was mentor of Abbey Potter and treated her as a daughter when she came to work alongside of me, for I never even had a daughter of my own. Last words spoken between you and I were 'Dumbledore should know what he's doing, making a move like that on Voldemort.' Now move, Minerva! I do not have time for this! Is Dumbledore here? Tell him, the force from the East failed … very few survivors, not including this one."_

_That was Mad-Eye alright, most of us relaxed, I had rolled my eyes along with Remus but then when I remembered what he just said, I felt my throat go dry. A variety of comrades died in the first attempt. And he was carrying back a dead body, possibly the only one that the Death Eaters didn't try to mull up. Sighing, I turned back to the blueprints, as did most of us._

"_So the East failed, now we have to fight with what we got from the West and that should close them in further to the East." I marked the East with an 'x' and circled the west with the quill but voices were still heard, getting closer to our door. Ignoring it, I watched as the Prewett brothers pointed out another advantage against the Death Eaters but that's when the door opened._

"_James." Dumbledore stated in a clear voice, I knew James looked up, as did some others, curious I bet. But I raised my head when Remus elbowed me in the ribs._

_There in the doorway was Dumbledore, of course, but there was no one behind him but I could hear Minnie crying in the distance. … Who died?_

"_Yes?" James took a step closer to Dumbledore who looked at him sadly._

"_Your son, Harry, will no longer have an aunt." Dumbledore stated. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and I could tell, James was confused as well. I glanced up at Remus since I was leaning against the table, and noticed that he too was pondering what Dumbledore meant but then he seemed shocked. What made him turn so … rigged? I mulled over the sentence in my head._

_No longer have an aunt? _

_And then the moment I saw James's face, as well as Riley's and clicked it with Remus's reaction, I knew exactly what he meant._

_No … it … no. Abbey promised me she wouldn't die. She promised she'd wait for me unless I didn't get out of this alive. No, she's not dead. This has to be a sick joke, right? Just a joke or hocus pocus right? Abbey probably is resting at her house right now because she isn't feeling well. Abbey is not dead … she wouldn't die; she promised me she would not die. _

"_Abbey is dead?" Riley asked hoarsely. No! Abbey is not dead you dimwit! She promised me! I glowered at her brothers, were they buying this joke? _

_Dumbledore nodded, a single tear rolling down his cheek. I stared. No, he just had to be lying._

_James looked both furious and horrified, I could only turn to stare at him, and neither was I the only one. _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD?" He shouted in rage. I could've cowered behind Remus like I usually did when he shouted like this but I turned to look at Dumbledore. He merely closed his eyes and turned to walk out. _

"_Wait, come back here!" I growled, I moved towards the door, I'll admit with difficulty since the world felt like it was slipping from me but I mustn't have been the only one for James and Riley hot at my heels in the same pace, followed by Jerry and Remus. We walked into the hallway, hurrying to see Dumbledore disappearing into the other room, the living room. _

"_Excuse me! Dumbledore! Wait!" Remus shouted as us five ran, or rather shuffled into the living room, but James and I were frozen at the door. Dumbledore stood next to a distressed McGonagall who was sitting in a chair, her head in her hands while Mad-Eye stood in front of her, facing us._

_But he had a bundle in his arms, not to say a small bundle. It was cloth, a cloak actually; it was Mad-Eyes cloak. But what was in it. Initially when you see someone carrying something like that, you would expect a baby. But instead of a baby, cradled in Mad-Eye's arms was an average-sized girl who was dressed in a Muggle jacket but the rest of her was hidden by the cloak. The girl had raven hair that was semi-short and ruffled here and there. Her skin was pale with the exception around her eyes. And her eyes, they weren't closed. They were half-closed and half-opened, revealing her hazel eyes that showed no life and merely stared off._

_That girl cradled in Mad-Eye's arms that was Abbey._

_The silence was unbearable, was it really her? Was it a fake? Please, I wish it was. I grew a tad lucky for Remus had broken the silence for all of us._

"_Is that Abbey that you're holding?" Remus asked hoarsely, asking a question that soared through our heads all at the same time. _

"_This girl here is Abbey Potter, alright matey. Or rather was." Mad-Eye answered._

_Riley was the first one of us to run over and plucked the corpse out of Mad-Eyes arms._

"_Abbey?" Riley asked desperately, for it all to be ploy. He shook her gently to see if she would awaken but she didn't, her head fell back limply. James stared at her in horror, as did I. my world got colder from then on._

"_She died trying to buy me time to escape. The Dark Lord appeared at our battle when we were nearly done cleaning up; it was just me and her there. She took up the duel and when she turned to check if I got through, he hit her with Crucio and when she stopped writhing in pain, she said a few words when he killed her." _

_I stared at Abbey's body as her head was rolled over to face me while Riley howled in pain and James fell to his knees, screaming and crying at the same time. Remus only knelt down next to him, not even another word while he comprehended what happened. Jerry sounded like he was crying as well._

_But all that flew away from me, as I saw the dead eyes of Abbey Potter … the only girl I ever loved the way I did. _

_Abigail Potter … is dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven: Respect<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy<strong>

Sirius, choking back his tears and clearing his throat, tried to put on a brave face as he relived his misery. Feeling crappy for putting him through this and feeling the sting of his heartbreak as keenly as if it was my own, I felt so familiar with their story, I desperately wanted to comfort him but knew better than to, Sirius wouldn't welcome it; he was trying to be strong. Instead I bowed my head in respect for his grief and looked across the shadow kitchen at him.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely, "I shouldn't have read it." I nodded to the diary he held tightly in his hands, like a life preserver.

"No," Sirius disagreed in a hoarse voice, lifting his head to look at me, "you should have done, Abbey died trying to protect Mad Eye and to stop Voldemort, she deserves to be remembered." He offered me a small, sad smile, which I returned with added reassurance which I think he barely saw for he turned away to wipe away a few more loose tears that cascaded down his face.

"Still, I'm sorry," I said, meaning every word of it, and still scrambling for his composure Sirius nodded, "have you read it?" I asked, not realising I had probably overstepped my mark until after I had spoken and I couldn't recall the words; however, Sirius looked no more upset.

He nodded, "after James wrote the last entry he gave it to me for safe keeping," he told me, looking down at the diary, his thoughts years back, "I missed her desperately… I know she'd probably kill me for reading it, but I couldn't help it, I had to know what she really thought. I wanted to know how she felt about …, about everything we went through and even her own life. I wanted to know if she didn't regret her life."

I nodded in understanding, "then you know how much she loved you." I said gently, though I felt terrible as tears welled up in Sirius' dark eyes, he blinked them away quickly and as I struggled for something to say that wasn't an emotional sledgehammer to his heart I heard familiar laughter behind me.

"All right, all right," Harry laughed from where he stood in the half open doorway, shouting to someone at the top of the stairs, "Five Butterbeers, I know!" Shaking his head my laughing friend turning into the room and muttered to himself, "lazy gits."

Harry stopped, catching sight of Sirius and I, at that moment I realised that there were tears running down my cheeks, and as I sombre looking Sirius straightened up I quickly wiped them away. "What's wrong?" Harry asked concernedly before looking at the roaring fire in the hearth and then back at up, "has there been some bad news?"

"No," I told Harry as I walked to his side, though I could tell he didn't believe me and was still worried, "but I need to tell you something." Harry looked considerably alarmed by that and his expression hardened.

"It's Malfoy, isn't it, he's done something to you?" he snarled protectively and stunned I could only stare at him for a moment.

"What? No, no," I said, shaking my head in disbelief, "gawd, you really need to get over that! I'm friends with him, Harry, it's nothing like that." Harry harrumphed and looked dubious but I didn't let that put me off what I wanted to say, "Harry, I need to tell you something that I should have told you last summer."

"What?" he asked and I looked over at Sirius, who surely must know what I was about to say, smiling slightly the heartbroken wizard nodded and flexed his fingers around the diary, knowing he was soon going to have to part with it.

Sighing I wondered how best to word this, "when we were cleaning I found a diary," I explained and understanding dawned on Harry's features.

"Oh," he said, looking considerably relieved, "so that's what you've been reading all year." He said, smiling at me playfully and I nodded.

"Yeah, but you see," I said kind of awkwardly, "it isn't just any diary."

Harry's confusion returned, "Why?" he asked with a bewildered frown, "whose diary was it?"

"Your aunt's," Sirius said, got off the counter before stepping forwards and offering the diary to Harry, who was suddenly dumbstruck, "it's from her last few years at school."

Even more transfixed by the scarlet clad book than I had been when I first found it, Harry accepted the diary with a stunned look in place. Somewhat anxious I looked at Harry worriedly, half expecting him to turn around and yell at me, hating me for having this all this time and not telling him, but of course I was wrong to think that, this was Harry, my friend was much more understanding, and far too captivated by what he held in his hands. Of course he was, here, for the first time, Harry had a tangible link to his family, something that had not only belonged to them, but had been written by one of them about the family he never knew. To him this was like gold dust, a treasure he daren't even dream of.

"My aunt's?" he asked, turning the red book over in his hands and looked stunned.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed, though I noticed the strain in his voice and the hurt on his face as he thought about what he had lost, I couldn't even imagine what it must have felt like to love someone so fiercely and have them cruelly taken away from you, "Abigail Potter, well, Abbey, if you valued your life." He added, with a watery chuckle and I smiled in agreement. .

"Look," I said, feeling a bit like an intruder and knowing that this was probably a moment for the two of them the share, regardless of my impromptu part in this, "I should probably head back upstairs."

Harry looked up when, surprised by my words and his expression so open and innocent as he gripped the diary tightly, "what?" he asked lightly, as though he hadn't heard me properly, but he soon caught up, "oh, okay," he said, nodding and still looking dumbstruck, I smiled and backed away, leaving them to talk about Abbey and the diary in peace.

Making sure to pause at the pantry on my way out and grab five Butterbeers, I headed for the door, feeling oddly comforted and glad that I had finally told Harry about the diary. "Ivy," Harry called out as I reached the doorframe, juggling bottles I looked back at my shoulder at them, at Sirius, standing with a small smile on his face by the hearth and Harry, stood just a little way away from him, looking at me softly. My friend gave me a gentle, reassuring smile I knew was meant to tell me we were okay, feeling the corners of my lips turn up I returned to motion, pleased before I quickly left them to it, taking cautiously to the stairs, what with my fragile load.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius<strong>

I sighed, looking down at my hands while I leaned against the countertop in the kitchen. Ivy had gone off to the drawing room to give both Harry and I some space. I knew this would have to happen eventually. I glanced at Harry who still stood before me, continuing to stare at the cover of Abbey's journal. I smiled lightly before looking down again, crossing my arms.

It had been a long while since I had thought of Abbey as much as I'm doing at the moment. I never truly forgot her but after all, I had been preoccupied with making sure Harry would stay alive. However, it was the moment that Ivy had snuck in Abbey's name, that I had truly remembered and I'm pretty sure I must've been a tad distant at the time. After all, the memories of my deceased lover had taken over my mind and I felt the need to sit down and cry.

Abbey … she was my star, my world, my own galaxy, what can I say? She loved astronomy and I did too. She was my best friend and my only lover. That girl would always be the one to yell at me, the one that would try to push me in with the Giant Squid a few times, the one that would sing to me at night. She held onto me like a lioness to her prey. But then that pathetic excuse of a wizard had to come along, yank her away from me. In truth, I would've rather had Abbey live her little portion of life she had left than to lose her life to that mass murder, Voldemort. I wanted her to continue living and to at least have become Abigail L. Black.

I then glowered at my hands as they formed into fists. I wanted Voldemort to feel my pain, feel broken, feel like garbage, just like filthy trash. That abomination had taken my truest happiness away, that bastard.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice penetrated through my train of thought. I arose my head to look at the young wizard that continued to gaze intently at Abbey's journal. I sighed while pushing off the counter to stand directly in front of him. Feeling a warm wet trickle upon my cheek, I wiped my face from tears as to not let Harry see me cry.

"Yes?"

"My aunt … she was close to my mum and dad … right?" Harry asked, handling the journal with extreme care. I smiled. How could Abbey NOT be close to Lily and James? I show this thought by laughing, causing Harry to look up.

"James dragged her every place that he could manage. They were twins; Abbey was obviously closer to your dad than to your uncle. James even dragged her along for some of your parents dates and Lily didn't mind at all. But if you really need more answers, you will have to read your godmother's journal." Harry's eyes had widened causing me to smile more and reach over to ruffle his hair. "If Voldemort hadn't killed her, she should've become Abbey Black."

Harry stared, about to question this before I pointed to the staircase.

"I, myself, would answer many questions of the past, but your aunt can answer so much more." I smiled while Harry gawked at me then back to the journal. He glanced back at me while he turned towards the door. He had taken a lone step towards it before looking over at me over his shoulder.

"Did my dad ever try to kill you because you were with my aunt?" He asked curiously. I blinked, before finally comprehending the question. I smirked.

"Quite a few times."

Harry then smiled lightly before turning and walking off to the door. I then felt the smile slowly slide off my face as my godson had disappeared from view. I wonder … what would've happened if Abbey was still alive.

Smiling lightly once again, I whispered. "If you were still alive, my love, things would've been so different." Then I followed off after Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy<strong>

By the time I made it back to the drawing room the cheerful atmosphere hadn't dwindled in the least, the twins and Mr Weasley had moved onto Slade, which they throatily belted out, Fred and George jumping to their feet for emphasis as they sang. My laugh was inevitable, and as I made my way through the room George plucked a Butterbeer from my grip.

"Cheers, Ivy." He said with a wink as I turned around the glare at him, though it ended up as a smirk.

"Yeah," I drawled in pretend anger as George took a swig and passed the bottle to his brother, "it had better be."

Mrs Weasley, who was sitting in a nearby chair shot her son a reproachful look he completely missed, however, she was in far too good a mood to mind too much and simply smiled at me as I passed her.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as I reached the fireplace, where she, Ginny and Ron were levitating coal and wood into the fire.

"Talking to Sirius," I explained as I sat myself down beside her and passed out the remaining bottles.

"Well, he'd better hurry up," Ron said boastfully from where he lay on his stomach by the fire, "I was wiping the board with him." He said with a victorious laugh and I smiled at him as I reclined back against the fireplace beside Hermione, and let the warmth of the flames fan across my skin.

"Just for a change," I teased as I looked from Ron to his chessboard, which was significantly lacking Harry's pieces. Ron smirked and went back to shooting bits of coal up the chimney with Ginny.

We sat like that, for a few minutes, listening to the others singing, messing about and basking in the warmth of the fire and each other's company, until Harry and Sirius returned to the drawing room, Harry, shooting us all a honest but preoccupied smile, walked to sit in the chair I had earlier vacated and stared at the diary for a moment, before tentatively opening it.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked, confused by Harry's actions.

"Nothing," I said with a smile, though I knew reading the diary would be difficult for Harry it would do him a world of good too, it was a link to his family and I knew that he craved such things.

"Isn't that your book?" Ginny asked, propping herself up by her elbows and nodding at the red leather diary in Harry's hands. Hermione and Ron also recognised the book and nodded in agreement.

"Yes and no," I said, turning away from Harry to face them all, about to explain it to them, however, at that point Sirius crossed the room towards me, his dark head held high once more and looking considerably more comforted than he had downstairs. "Just a minute." I said to the others, pushing myself to my feet and walking over to where Sirius stood. He watched me approach with his usual fatherly fondness, but there was an edge of understanding in his gaze now as well, that wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. It felt almost as if he held me in higher esteem.

"He was full of questions," Sirius told me, "but the best way to answer them was for him to read it."

"It is," I agreed, before turning to look at Sirius, despite my belief that this was a good thing I still had to ask, "Do you think this is the best thing for him?"

Sirius shifted, but didn't need to think about his answer, he kept his gaze proudly on his godson and said, "I do, he's stronger than you give him credit for Ivy, just like you're more capable than he thinks. He'll be fine." Feeling reassured I silently agreed with my companion, and together we watched Harry hungrily read the pages of his aunt's diary, his expression transfixed and eager, while I thought of how best to word the other issue I had been considering while I waited for them to return.

"Sirius," I said and the older wizard looked down at me questioningly, waiting for what I had to say, "You'd be well within your rights to think I'm overstepping my mark here," I said, feeling kind of awkward but knowing I had to ask this, that it needed to be done, "but," I said, plunging onwards with my speech, "when I was reading the diary, I noticed that Abbey wanted to get her diary, her story, published, I was wondering if she ever did?" I doubted it, as if she had I was sure that Harry or Hermione would have known about it, however, first I had to ask.

Sirius looked quite surprised at that, almost as if he had forgotten that part, "No, she never did." He told me, looking thoughtful, "Why?"

"Well, this is where I'm probably going to cross a line," I admitted, though that didn't stop me from carrying on, I was determined about this, it felt right to me, "I was thinking, that when all this is over, or maybe before, I don't know, we should do that for her, we should get it published as a kind of tribute to her life. I mean, we'd have to be careful; we don't want to turn this into some sensationalized story, just because her last name was Potter people have a tendency to go crazy. But, it's what she said she wanted and if you and Harry like the idea, it might be nice."

For a long moment Sirius said nothing, the hum and song of the room and the crackling fire were all that I could hear as he thought over my proposal. Adamant I waited, convinced this was the right way to honour Abbey's memory, though I would of course abandon the idea if Sirius or Harry didn't like it. And looking at Sirius I wasn't sure which way he would go.

"You're probably right, Ivy," Sirius said, looking tired as he raked a hand through his grey streaked hair and kept his gaze firmly upon Harry and the diary, "it's what she would have wanted, and woe betide us if we don't give her that." Sirius said and I smiled at the double entendre, knowing Sirius meant we ought to do this both out of respect for Abbey and because heaven help anyone who didn't do as the determined girl had asked. "As long as Harry is fine with it, I am too."

Beaming I nodded in agreement and began to plan, as it stood our band wasn't exactly the most well liked group of people right now, consisting of the boy the Prophet dubbed an attention seeking loon, his friends and a man marked for death, we couldn't exactly walk into a publishing house and hand it over to them. But we'd think of something, once everything was sorted out and everyone came to know the truth, when Sirius' name was cleared and the world finally believed Harry when he told them Voldemort was real, then we would tell them Abbey's story. Feeling the rightness of this right the way to my very bones, my heart was light in my chest and I actually felt excited at the prospect of fulfilling this one wish, I looked out at everyone in the drawing room, at my friends and my second family, at the people who meant so much to me and were my world as much as the Marauders and her grandparents had been Abbey's, drinking in the happiness and familiarity of them. For Abbey Potter we would publish her diary, ensuring her brave memory lived on, but for now and for us, I'd teach Mr Weasley and the twins some more modern tunes.

* * *

><p><em>I turned my head to look up at the offending wand. I knew my time had come, while I stared up at the red eyes of my soon to be murderer.<em>

"_I'll die here, but the life of Harry Potter will continue on in my place."_

_Green light had flashed._

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Hello, this is Emzigale07 here, some of you might know me already and so will be used to the kind of rambling insecurities and excitements that make up my author notes, however those of you who don't know me, please bear with me while I explain. A few weeks back (could it even be over a month? I really don't know) the awesome Ferfrie D and I decided to try our hands at a collab as a kind of writing exerciseexperiment thing, I've seen a few of these and they are all different, but I don't think either of us were expecting what we ended up with! This has been an amazing challenge and so much fun, I couldn't possibly be more proud of what we have achieved together and I hope you guys enjoy this, we certainly loved writing it. Thank you so much for the taking the time to read our efforts, we look forward to hearing from you and sincerely hope that you enjoy this. **

**Hi everyone! Obviously you can tell who I am! I'm Ferfrie D. here! You guys made the best decision in reading this story. I feel so proud of this benchmark because its the first story I ever made as a collab with an awesome friend. I have to just give a big round of applause for emzigale07 for putting up with me. And I have to say, this was really fun to make and I just loved learning more about how to write and how to work with another person over something that we both love. This really motivates me in writing and I just can't wait to make another story with my best partner in the whole wide world ^^ Thanks Em, thanks to you too, audience for just being there for us and this is a treat for all of you and thank you all once again. THANK YOU! NOW GO READ AND REVIEW XD**


End file.
